simply Bella the vampire
by Akirasan215
Summary: What would happen if Edward never came back for bella after he left alone in forks, what would happen if Alice didnt see Bella go cliff diving cause she was with Jacob? what would happen if Eward cam back and Bella was a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

Simply Bella

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEHPENIE MEYER! **

**please read and reveiw any ways!  
**

What would happen if Edward never came back to Bella, but after 30 years came back to check up on her and found out the she was a vampire?

Flash back: BPOV (bella)

There it was the on place I had been avoiding since HE left. This place the Cullen's old house held to many memories for me. It has been two years since He left me claiming that he didn't love me no more and He took away my extended family that I loved so much. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate him. It would be so much better if I could hate him. I sighed as the memories assaulted me relentlessly like a video playing in front or my eyes.

End of flash back

Bella walked around the house to the river that ran across the Cullen's back yard and sat down to think. It had not been the first time she had come back here in a long while, in fact she came back many of times hoping to catch a glimpse of Alice or even Rose. But it was always the same they never were there and they never would be. Bella had just turned 20 years old and she was tired of living without him to say his name was to painful just as seeing this house empty was painful but something always drew her back here. Bella stood up she could still hear HIS voice from time to time when she did something very reckless. Bella stood up then and kicked off her shoes and walked closer to the waters edge. Bella sighed almost giddy as she heard Edwards voice in her head.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward's beautiful voice asked her an edge to his voice he knew what she planned to do.

"_Bella don't you dare the current Is to strong for you to swim against!" _Edward was angrywith her but that was okay his voice wasstill something she longed to hear. Bella took another step toward the river and taking a breath she dove in.

"_Bella! Bella no why are you doing this to me?!" _Edward cried out in her mind in almost agony. "Because Edward you left me and this is the only way I can hear your voice once more" Bella thought to herself as she tried to breach the surface of the water. Failing miserably as the force of the water pushed her back down. Bella's lungs burned with the need for air. Bella began to grow tired and cold as she started to black out she smiled to herself as Edward's voice continued to call out to her.

"_Bella don't you dare give up swim damn it!" _Edward sounded almost pleading but his voice started to sound further away. Bella tried feebly to swim but was too tired. She opened her mouth to say sorry but Bella lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoria saves the day Maybe

Bella felt almost comfortable, but it was too cold she tried to wrap her arms around herself but her limbs felt like lead and refused to move to her commands. Bella knew she had to warm up but she started to feel warmth that started at her neck and her wrists and ankles. At first this new warmth felt so good but it was getting uncomfortable, as the temperature did not stop getting hotter! It hurt it felt like someone was burning her alive. Bella thought she must be in Hell. The fire started to burn everywhere and it hurt so much. Why was she on fire! Bella was sure that she had drowned! So why was she on fire couldn't she just have an eternity of freezing cold it would be very desirable after all this fire!

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked Bella. If Bella had been able to respond it would have been a scream she knew that voice. It belonged to the one person she feared the most. Victoria! Why was Victoria in Bella's personal Hell? Was the blazing fire not enough! What had Bella done so terrible in her life to deserve this? Sure she committed accidental suicide because really Bella had not meant to kill herself, she only wanted to hear Edwards voice again. But wait maybe Bella thought maybe she was not dead maybe Victoria meant to torture her and that's why Bella was burning. Bella determined that she would not scream no matter how much Victoria meant to torture her Bella would not give in, she refused to scream or let Victoria know that it was hurting her so much.

Bella almost wanted to laugh hadn't she her first day at Forks High School told Eric that she was the suffer in silence type? Well the irony would have been funny if the burning didn't hurt so much. Well Bella thought I guess I get to live up to my own standard.

VPOV

Three days had passed and still Bella had made no sound. Victoria smiled slightly to herself Bella was tougher than she had first thought. Victoria watched Bella's quick uneven breathing and was wondering how much longer would Bella remain unconscious. Victoria could already see the physical changes in Bella's body. Her skin was smooth as marble and the same temperature as Victoria's. Bella's skin also took on the pale creamy color that marked her as a vampire.

Flash Back:

Victoria had followed Bella's scent to the Cullen's house again and was just in time to see the crazy lovesick girl dive into the river. Victoria would have been amused had she not begun to worry that the girl was not going to resurface. Two years ago Victoria had every intention of killing the girl. She had watched Bella very carefully, but what that boyfriend of Bella's had done to her was worse than any type of torture Victoria had once thought to do to her. Victoria no longer held a grudge against Bella. In fact Victoria now shadowed the girl often worried of her safety due to all the risks Bella took. Victoria had even begun to watch over Bella as she slept and found out quite a bit bout Bella as she talked in her sleep. The dumb human was still in love with Edward even though he caused her so much pain. Victoria scanned the river looking for the girl to resurface, when she saw a hand barely crest the water and go back under. Victoria lunched herself in to the river after Bella. The damn girl had a death wish for sure. Victoria easily pulled the girl from the water and on to the bank but she had forgot to not breath. The thirst that Victoria had been getting used to around this girl flared up and would not be denied. Victoria sank her teeth into the girl's neck without thinking and took a long pull on her sweet blood. Victoria suddenly realized what she had done and pulled away disgusted. "Damn it!" Victoria yelled quickly trying not to let the thirst get a hold of her again quickly bite Bella's wrist and ankles hoping to spread the venom and change Bella as fast as she could knowing all to well how painful the change was. "I am so sorry Bella please forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen," Victoria swore to herself to try to help Bella if everything turned out all right.

End of flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella the Newborn

BPOV

The burning was slowly starting to leave my fingers and my feet. I took a moment to digest this. I have been listening to Victoria talk now for several hours and it sounds like she is so sad. Is she coming up with new ways to torture me? I wasn't sure but I thought that maybe everything that Victoria had been saying was the truth. Maybe Victoria did feel sorry for the way Edward had treated me, and that by Victoria saving me from the river was that Victoria didn't want me to die and that when Victoria bit me that it to had been an accident and that with no way to save me from becoming a vampire that she had tried to speed up the change because Victoria honestly did not want me to be in pain.

Bella could feel the flames getting hotter toward her heart and was wondering if she looked as charred as she thought herself to be yet. Finding her voice Bella asked the one question that had been bothering her most and she wanted it to be answered now. Gritting her teeth so that she would not scream in pain Bella turned her head toward where she could hear Victoria's soft breathing. "Victoria? Why are you not trying to kill me?" Bella asked. Bella could hear surprisingly every step that Victoria took from two rooms away and coming toward her. Wow Bella thought I must be getting all my heightened senses I though Victoria was sitting right next to me. Bella heard the door to the room she was in creak open slightly as Victoria entered. Wow and the door was closed too Bella thought.

"Bella are you still in pain?" Victoria asked slowly probably looking at the clock on the wall. Which Bella could now hear the tiny gears in it turning? "Yes I am still burning and its closer to my chest now it hurts" Bella groaned in agony. Bella felt something very cool touch her skin was it Victoria's hand? Maybe but Bella was still not going to open her eyes incase there really was a fire burning her chest to ashes. "The change should be over soon I can hear your heart getting faster I am truly sorry Bella but I am here and I wont leave you." Victoria declared. Bella was confused but she would wait for the answers latter because the burning fire was just to hot and her heart sounded like the blades of a helicopter and getting faster and faster. Instinctively Bella knew her heart was racing to its final beats as all the fire receded from her limbs and all went into her heart then suddenly her heart just stopped. The fires that had been burning her also went away at the same time. Bella realized that she had been holding her breath but her lungs didn't feel the urge to breath yet Bella counted the minutes on the clock as five minutes passed and her lungs were yet to burn with the need for air Bella realized that she would never have to breath again if she did not want to. Bella tentively took a small breath and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before it had so many tastes and told her so many things at once sure if she didn't want to Bella could go forever with out breathing but she loved breathing it felt so good. And Bella's mind seemed so much larger than it used to be when she was human. Bella had so much space in her head it was unreal to her at first. As she opened her eyes Bella was astonished at how clearly she could see things now. It was so different from being human. Bella slowing turned her head to look at the vampire that still held her hand. Bella gasped Victoria was beautiful, she knew that all vampire's were unbelievably pretty but with these heightened senses and these new eyes to look through every thing had so much more detail than her weak human eyes ever could see. Victoria smiled lightly and meet Bella glance." You should see yourself you look so beautiful Bella" Victoria said pointing to the mirror the hung o the wall. Bella took a tentative look at the mirror, and gasped again. Victoria was right no longer would Edward out shine her in beauty for Bella looked beyond words to describe her new looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Needed explanations

Bella looked at Victoria in wonder. Then decided that she needed to have Victoria explain what was going on. Victoria looked very ashamed but did not hold any information from Bella every question Bella had Victoria answered immediately with little to no hesitation. Victoria explained that she never personally had a grudge against Bella as a person but against Edward for killing James. Victoria also told Bella the day that Edward told Bella he didn't love her any more Victoria had been watching from a distance down wind and though Bella flinched at the mention of Edwards name she did not stop Victoria as she continued to explain her story. And after Edward had left Victoria had stayed and followed Bella to watch what would happen. And later in Victoria's story she explained to Bella how she had started to watch her from a far and keep an eye on her to help keep her out of trouble for a little over two years. And on the day Bella took a swim Victoria told Bella that she had followed Bella scent and realized that Bella was drowning and pulled her from the river. At this point Victoria began to speak very softy and quickly. And told Bella how it came to pass that she became a vampire. Bella took a long breath and smiled a little to Victoria's surprise.

BPOV

I never wanted to think of my life with out Edward even though it would have been a very short human life as it was now I would have to live with out Edward for all of my existence. Yet some how I didn't mind too much because I wasn't too lonely with Victoria it seems that she had given up her personal war with my self and the Cullen's. As odd as it sounded I was kind of grateful to her actually. At least now the wolves wouldn't have to worry over me so much. "Victoria I think my throat is burning", I said to her Victoria perked up a little and when I looked at her eyes I realized they were a midnight black which meant she had went without hunting in a long time. Had Victoria not gone hunting to stay by me while I went thru the change as odd as it sounded as I thought about the time I had been in my personal Hell I realized I could always feel some part of my arms being cooler than every where else, I also realized that Victoria never left my side! "Shall we go to Port Angeles to hunt?" Victoria asked. My belly turned I didn't want to feed on humans. "Victoria could we not hunt human's or at least can I not hunt humans please?" I asked and from the shocked look on her face I realized she didn't expect that question. I looked around the room realizing that we were in a hotel and that there were humans all around us but for some reason it didn't trigger the burn in my throat. Maybe I was immune to human blood and the desire for it. "If that is what you want then sure here take these to cover up your eyes" Victoria handed me a pair of sunglasses.

And then I remember we ran with in human speed and no one realized that we had left. We went into the mountains looking for descent prey that would do for our thirst. I smelled a scent that sent the burn in my throat to a blaze as I followed the trail. "Victoria how do I hunt?" I asked timidly. Glancing at my companion. Victoria's wind swept hair and angular features made her appear wild and beautiful turned her head to look at me as we ran. "It is… very instinctual you know what to do when we catch up to the bear." I cocked my head to the side as we continued to run thru the forest, which seemed like nothing but a green blur. And then it hit me the scent we had been following was not far ahead of me and Victoria fell behind a few steps to give me the lead. I followed at a slower pass and then I saw the bear turn its head at the scent of a bigger threat than itself. The bear turned in time to catch me as I launched myself thru the air and latched on to the point in its neck that pulsed with blood flow. My teeth found their way to the point and torn right thru the fur and muscle with no problems like a razor sharp knife cutting warm butter. The taste of the blood was warm and sweet and it helped the burn to back down to a low thrum of pain. I dropped the bear lightly after I had drained it and stood up in time to see Victoria lunch herself thru the trees. As I followed slowly I saw she had taken another bear down and was drinking quickly. I raise and eye brow as she finished. "I thought you only hunted humans?" I asked lightly. Victoria turned and nodded. " I usually do they taste better than animals, but I have feed on animals before when I have needed to and I have been doing so to keep those wolves from finding me as easy" she explained lightly taking no offense. I smiled my first true smile in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things can change in 30 years

Alice was sitting talking to Edward and Jasper when suddenly Alice's eyes went blank. Edward stared at her for a moment before listening to the vision in her thoughts before he too gasped. It had been thirty years since Edward had allowed anyone to interfere in Bella's life and now Alice had a vision of Charlie's funeral. Edward stared even more when he realized that the brown haired beauty was not in the group of mourners. Which was odd because Bella and Charlie had been rather close when he had left Bella for her own safety. Alice looked at Edward guiltily "I am sorry Edward I didn't mean to see anything it just happened." Alice apologized. "Alice I didn't see her there where is she?" Edward asked in almost a panic. Alice shrugged "I don't know Edward you told me not to look any more so I don't". "Well I am telling you too look now I don't feel right I think something is wrong I know she would never miss Charlie's funeral even if they had had a fight." Edward was grasping at straws now but Alice decided to humor him and hoped that Bella had kids and all to upset Edward more for what he had done to her all those years ago. Alice's eyes went blank again as she looked into Bella's future and did not even notice that the rest of her family had gathered closer to hear about how Bella was they all missed her and they all wanted her back. Alice gasped again for the second time that day because instead of seeing a 48 year old Bella chasing after her kids like Alice had hoped she saw a Bella that could barely be 20 years old stalking a grizzly bear. And then as Bella stalked closer she launched herself at the bear, which weighed easily 5 times what she did. And when Bella slammed into the bear there was a resounding creak as bones were snapped it took a moment for Alice to realize that it was the bears bone's that had been broken not Bella's. Alice gasped in surprise as Bella drained the bear of its blood and easily tossed it aside one handed like it weighed little to nothing instead of the 400 pounds of muscle and bone. Alice turned to her family before speaking. "Bella's a vampire".

The whole family gasped in wonder. Edward groaned when, how had this happened?" Alice looked at Edward before telling the rest of her family about her vision she had. Esme looked at her son and sighed. "Edward I know that you didn't want this to happen to her but it has and the only way that you will be able to answer your questions is to go see her". Esme tried to smile a little to cheer up her son before turning to ask Alice where Bella was. Alice dazed out again before she answered she watched as Bella took down another bear to sate her thirst before she made her decision to return to forks to say goodbye to her father at his grave, Bella was very helpful to Alice then because she calculated how long it would take to get back to Forks. Alice looked up a little happier "Bella will be in Forks in four days give or take to run all the way from Maine to Washington." Emmett smiled "how come she just doesn't take a plane?" Alice gave Emmett a crocked smile "well now that you asked Bella prefers to run much like someone else we know" Edwards head popped up at this and looked at Alice who was still smirking. "Bella is even faster than you" Alice finished looking at Edward smugly. Edward groaned this couldn't be happening to the girl he loved. It just couldn't it wasn't fair he had left her to give her a chance to have a life that did not involve her having to give up her humanity to stay with him. And now Alice saw that Bella had become a very successful killing machine. But it did gladden his heart to realize that Bella was not feeding on humans at least not during the time of Alice's vision. Edward wondered how much else had changed since he left Forks and his beloved Bella. "Edward " Alice asked tentatively "Edward I know that you don't want to hear especially right now but things do change sometimes and some things don't but that's what your going to have to ask her about after all you did put her thru a lot". Edward nodded his head sullenly. And sighed he was going back to Forks and from the looks of the rest of his family so were they.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Return to Forks

Bella had just drained her second bear when she raised her head and looked to her left to see the fiery haired vampire that had been like a sister to her come running towards her with her mate close behind. Victoria was very graceful in a very predatory way with her gold eyes never missing any thing. The brown shirt and tight fitting jeans that she wore accented her figure well and allowed Bella to watch the play of muscles underneath. Bella raised her hand in greeting as Victoria made her way closer to Bella. Matt Victoria's mate made Bella think a lot about Emmett who was about the same height and had similar broad shoulders that stretched the black silk shirt he wore over his broad chest making all his muscle look very impressive.

"We wanted you to know that we are going to send your things along ahead of you to that hotel in Seattle your staying at till you find a house, are you sure you are going to be all right staying by yourself there?" Victoria asked. She was concerned that going by herself Bella maybe become lonely without a mate or anyone any more after her dad died and besides Bella's mom Renee had died years ago in a car crash so in a since Victoria and matt were Bella's only family now. Bella smiled at the concern on her best friends faces it touched her deeply that they were so concerned about her. But in truth Bella couldn't take being the third wheel for much longer. Victoria and Matt had made sure to make Bella feel welcome no matter how much the two of them really wanted to be alone with each other. Bella thought it was time that she gave matt and Victoria some space for themselves Matt had joined Victoria and Bella almost 15 years ago when Bella and Victoria moved to a very cloudy town in Maine. But now Bella just wanted to go back to Forks that's where her heart was and where she belonged. "Of course I will be fine it is only Forks what type of danger lies in wait for me there after all I am over the whole do something stupid to hear a voice I haven't heard in over 30 years." Bella said with a snort to prove that she was being as light hearted about everything as she could. After being with Victoria for 5 years Bella had finally admitted to her as to why Bella continued as a human to do the dangerous things she had done. The astounding part had been that Victoria didn't think that Bella had been acting crazy at all and that when you lost a mate as a vampire it made you do crazy things too.

Victoria smiled at Bella with a caring sisterly nature. "I am going to miss you so much". Matt snorted "only till you make it to the bedroom". Victoria jabbed Matt in the ribs earning a grin from Bella and Matt both. Bella reached for Victoria giving her and Matt a hug. "Don't worry about me you two make sure to keep in touch I am going home finally in 30 years so I am happy, you make sure to be happy as well." Bella smiled and waved goodbye before darting into the woods heading east. "I miss you already!" Victoria yelled into the woods after her sister.

BPOV

I was going home. What did that mean to me, to be honest I was terrified the place I was going would be full of memories from my human life as mudded as those memories were I still didn't know what awaited for me. I kept all of my senses alive as I ran turning the forest I was ran thru a green blur. I didn't want to come on to any unwelcome humans. Even thought I had just feed. I never took one human life in the 30 years, and I had never been tempted to feed one any human. And neither was I worried I would attack any humans either. I could smell their blood it just didn't make me thirsty for them. I just didn't want to run in to any one and have to walk or run at a human speed. Or have to explain why I was hiking in a light blue silk shirt, with a knee length tan skirt and silver high heels. My hair was still the dark brown it had always been, thankfully I would never have to worry about gray hair or wrinkles like all the humans and I had once done. It was hard to believe that I was supposed to be 48 years old when I hardly look a day over 18. And my eyes were a bright gold color that both made me happy and sad at the memories they brought with them for a certain someone had eyes that same color. I was over joyed when Victoria and Matt changed their diet as well and now had the same golden eyes.

I had already graduated from three different colleges one was with a doctor's degree as a surgeon, another time as a nurse for children's hospital, and the last time as a wedding planner. Victoria thinks I have found my calling in this existence because I can figure out exactly people want. I discovered my talents as a vampire made it impossible for anyone I didn't want to, to use any mental attacks on me where as likewise I could put a shield on my thought as well as others and when others were in my shield I could hear their thoughts if I wanted to listen to their thoughts. After Victoria had found Matt and they became mates I refused unless I had to, to put a shield on either of their thoughts. Their thoughts had been just to embarrassing for almost a decade. I would miss Victoria and Matt but that did not slow my hasty speed. So in four days time from the moment I found out about Charlie's death I arrived in Fork's.

It was still the small town I had left almost 30 years ago not much had change accept the cemetery was larger. As I walked thru I realized that many of the stones were new and held many names I knew. Billy Black was right next to Charlie's I couldn't help myself I laughed unashamed. They had both died on the same day. I had once thought that they were inseparable and now I was right. As I looked at the other side of Charlie's head stone I saw an older stone 30 years older to be exact. It was my stone.

_Isabella M. Swan _

_Beloved daughter and a kind soul _

_May she forever be remembered_

I almost wanted to cry for Charlie if it had been possible I would have. He had died never knowing that his daughter was alive in a since and that she was happy. As I looked around I noticed several stones of people I had once known in Forks. Like Jessica mother as well as Mike Newton's father and mother. It was kind of sad to think that I would live for all eternity and meet and know people and in the small life span that human's had that they would die and I would live on. I Stayed and talk to my father's grave for a while telling him that I was sorry for causing him so much pain and letting him know that I was a live and that I was happy and maybe sometime in the distant future I might join him in a peaceful sleep when I grew tired of living forever. I cocked my head to the side to listen better I was sure I had heard foot steps but they had stopped just a few feet away. I sniffed the air slightly wondering who else would be in the cemetery in the dead of night. The scent I smelled made my nose burn. I stood and turned and turned slowly to see a very familiar face I would never have forgotten even without my much sharper vampire memory. A small smile spread across my face. "Hello Jacob its been along time." I greeted him. The flowers Jack had in his hands fell and I moved swiftly enough I caught them before they had a chance to touch the ground.

Jacob moved as fast as I had to cover the ten steps between us to catch the flowers. But Jacob had moved to back away from me the same distance. I stopped and stood very still. "What's the matter Jacob I promise I am no ghost". I said to him not daring to make another move I could see his hands and arms shaking and that meant he was getting ready to phase. Jacob glared at me oddly this didn't bother me, as it once would have. I had done a lot to be getting such dirty looks even I knew that I dissevered it. Jacob found his voice to speak for the first time since he had spotted me. "What the hell do you think you are doing here do you know what you have done, they have broken the treaty and this will mean war are they here too?" Jacob spat. I stared at Jacob for a moment to understand what he was talking about. It hit me in the same instant that he thought the Cullen's had turned me. "Jacob I haven't seen or heard from the Cullen's in over 30 years. They are not the one's that had turned me. It was Victoria that had changed me though by accident when she was trying to save me from the river and drowning she had not feed in a while and bit me in a rash moment." I quickly explained hoping to not cause a fight between the La Push werewolves and me cause I would be greatly out numbered. Jacob opened and closed his mouth a lot trying no doubt to find the words strong enough to yell at me for my disappearance over 30 years ago. "Bella you really hurt Charlie with that whole I died thing he spent 30 years believing that you were dead!" Jacob had chose to try to guilt trip me, so very like him. I sighed this was going to be my first really long night in almost 30 years. So I let Jacob believe that I had been like every other newborn vampire. "What would you have had me do? I did not choose this and would you have had me come home to Charlie a new born vampire with glowing red eyes and the scent of human blood driving my thirst and actions?" I asked I watched as Jacob stopped shaking and visibly flinched at my words so I continued knowing I had his full attention. "Beside I know Charlie is very understanding and all but can you imagine what he would have thought if I had walk in to his life like this?" I waved my hand at myself indicating all of the changes to my looks the change had made. Jacob's shoulders fell in defeat. "Fine you win I know but I missed you too and even I thought you were … gone where have you been?"

It felt like it had been forever since Jacob and I had talked. Jacob put the flowers on his dad's and mine's grave and then we walked at a human pace to Charlie's old house. On the walk there I explained about Victoria and Matt as well as the three times I had been in college and about Maine. By the time I had finish my little story we had just got to Charlie's house. I looked at the house that had been a large part of my life and sighed there was a sign in the yard that read for sale. I stopped outside the house and Jacob stopped for the moment. "I'll let you have some time to yourself and all, if you want to talk you know where to find me" Jacob said getting ready to leave. I laughed a little and looked at Jacob like he had forgot something. Jacob looked confused for a moment and then I was sure that I watched a light bulb go on. "oh well my house number is the same as it used to be give a call if you need me." Jacob waved and went down the street into the darkness and was gone. I sighed at least the wolves know I'm here.

I sighed and gracefully jumped to the window to my old room. With out pausing I let myself in and was immediately grabbed and pulled against someone's hard muscled chest.


	7. Author's note

**Hi everyone I know this is not a chapter but I am hoping that you can give me some reviews and let me know how I am doing because this is my first fan fiction I would really appreciate it thanks! **

**P.S I promise to continue soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

Well thank you so much for all of the reviews! I was so excited I decided to post my next chapter sooner than I had expected to originally. So if I keep getting such positive reviews I am sure to keep whipping out chapters as quickly as I can Thank you all again I hope you enjoy!

**Once again I regrettably do not owe any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 7

Yes Bella you finally lost it!

BPOV

I stood statue still, which is not hard for a vampire, but I was not sure it was normal for my whole world to be spinning the way it was though. I took a quick breath, breathing thru my nose to get a good smell of my captor. Yes even if I had been human I would never have mistaken that smell.

"Bella, oh Bella." The voice spoke. I had yet to look up. I knew whom the voice had belonged to with out looking. Could vampires go crazy? I thought well I knew we couldn't get sick, and there was never a need for sleep so this was no dream. Bella was beside herself in trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She knew that in no way in heaven or hell she would ever hear _HIS_ voice again so what happened to her?

EPOV (Edward)

I had just arrived at Forks it was in that moment that I became nervous what would Bella think when she saw me? Would she even try to let me explain the reasons for my actions? How could she after what I had done to her? But what if she had moved on what would I do if she had brought a mate with her? A small growl escaped my throat as I tried to imagine my Bella with another man.

Then I came to stop in front of Charlie's old house. I grimaced at the memories that came to mind as soon I broke into Bella's old bedroom. Everything was the exact same way it had been 32 years ago. I remembered holding Bella so many times while she slept and dreamed of me. I walked to the bed and touched the dusty fabric of her old purple comforter. Noting seemed to have been touched since the day Bella had last been there. Even her gentle scent still clung desperately to her dirty clothes that were left in the hamper.

I fidgeted with the floorboards as I took out the gifts I had hidden from Bella one by one. The photos of her and me standing together next to the stairs in this very house, The plane tickets to Jacksonville FL. That Esme and Carlisle had given to Bella so that she could go see her mother Renee. And finally I found the object that I knew my hiding it from her would have cause the most pain, the CD in the clear jewel case. It held the most precious song to me on it Bella's lullaby. I sighed remembering the look in Bella's eyes as I lied to her telling her that day in the woods behind Charlie's house that I had lost interest in her and no longer cared for her. I had watched as the light drained from her eyes and tears sprang to them as well, it killed me to think that Bella had believed the lies so easily.

Glancing into her closet I noticed a strange object that look rather tortured in the way its wires were bent and pulled out at odd angles. On closer inspection I found that it was the CD player Emmett and Rosalie had given Bella on that disastrous Birthday. I heard quiet whispers and barely the sound of footsteps that could only belong to the wolves or to vampires. I stood and looked out the small window with care and caught my breath there under the street lamp was Jacob Black and beside him was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Bella's once long brown hair held a glossy glow that seemed to beg me to run my fingers thru it. Her eyes though gone were the honey brown color that had once caught me in their depths were now a golden color not the burning red I had feared. Her pale skin looked so soft and the way she held herself spoke volumes of how her confidence had grown in this existence she had accepted.

I barely registered Jacob leaving even though I had heard Bella's musical laugh at whatever the dog had said I didn't have time to hide my self and there she was at the window letting herself in, the same way I used to when I was sneaking into her room all those years ago. I did not think my next action I only knew that I could not go another moment with her this close and not in my arms. I went to her as she opened the window and gently grabbed her and held her to my chest with my face in her hair breathing deep the intoxicating aroma that was Bella's scent. My arms gripped her to me as I whispered her name. "Bella, oh Bella" she stood as still as stone and did not seem to register anything.

I had so many hopes in that instant for she had not out right rejected me, but there were doubts as well for though she had not rejected me she had yet to accept me. I tilted her chin up to meet my eyes so that I could judge her reaction. When I saw hr eyes they were wide with … with shock. Then as I removed my other hand from her waist to touch her hair and hold her face so that I could memorize its details. A shiver ran thru her body and then with out warning Bella jerked away and bolted back out the window taking a few pieces of siding off the wall in her haste.

BPOV

I stood so sill as the Edward phantom of my mind held me close to his still heart. This Edward was just like the real one I had wished for so long to return to me. I had yet to look at my phantom yet not wanting to ruin this odd fantasy. I was clearly insane now or maybe I had always been since he had left me but I only now comprehended how mentally ill I was. Then the phantom Edward lifted my face to meet his eyes with my own. As soon as I saw those beautiful golden eyes that matched my own I knew I had completely lost my mind. As his face lend closer toward me, I wanted in that moment to allow my insane illusions to have their way with me. I desperately wanted him to kiss me no matter how much it would torture me later when I realized it had never happened and it had all been in my head. But the other part of my mind that screamed at me to be rational won and when his grip loosened I did the one thing I was still capable with doing. I ran.

I hit part of the house and I vaguely heard the siding being wretched from the wall in my haste to escape my minds phantoms. The only problem was even though my final words to Victoria and Matt had been what danger could possibly be waiting for me in Forks? I realized that maybe the only danger that could have been more threatening than being hunted by some terrible force of nature would be dealing with the fact that I was insane with no exceptions now. Because I was unable to escape my phantom he was right behind me. I groaned as I realized where I had unknowingly been running. There just a few yards ahead of me was the Cullen's old house. Then something the shape of a smaller body collided with mine taking and crashing us both to the ground! The phantom right behind me I had no way of escaping.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rising Tempers

BPOV

"Oh just great Bella now your imaginations are able to knock you to the ground." I mumbled to myself as I tried to untangle the arms and legs of the phantom my insanity had come up with to help the Edward phantom catch up to me.

"Bella I am not an hallucination, I am Alice you know your best friend!" Alice demanded as I picked myself off the ground to turn on the image. "Of course your Alice! You're the best friend that left me all alone for 32 damn years!" I was shouting now as if that was going to help after all I was only yelling at myself. That's when the phantom's hand drew back and smacked me as hard as she could across the face. There was a sound like two boulders crashing together at the contact. The sound reverberated off the tree echoing the sound back to me. "How could you say something so mean to me when I have missed you so much!" Alice said as she latched on to me and started to dry sob.

I felt like a complete ass even though I was sure I was sure I was imagining everything but I had still made Alice cry. I had never seen her cry before and now I was the one making her cry. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't make things right. Even if I was imaging this, after all if in my head this was the only way to see them again then I was damn sure not to let them getting away from me again, "Alice? Alice please I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh Alice please forgive me" I was on the verge of sobbing myself and probably would if she didn't forgive me. I heard the other phantom stop a few steps away. I clung to Alice tightly letting her dry sobbed on to the front of my chest with no tears to stain my shirt. I sighed in defeat, "I guess your going to tell me that your really here to aren't you?" I asked not turning around to see Edward. I just started to rub small circles on Alice's back as I gazed at the little pixie that I was holding on to for dear life..

"Of course I'm real and I would do anything to make you believe me" Edward declared. I sighed again of course that is what my mind would tell me too. But as I sat there holding a very solid Alice who was now shaking less I realized that for a crazy person I was thinking rather clearly. In fact I was thinking so clearly I was sure I smelled the wolf pack coming this way right now. Edward turned in time to catch a red brown wolf as it lunged for his throat. The wolf knocked Edward to the ground as the rest of the small pack surround the three of us. I instinctively pushed out my shield to hear what the wolves were thinking.

"_Get away from her bloodsucker!" _Jacob demanded growling low in his throat_._

"_Jake cool it man, we don't know what's going on yet" _Sam Uley thought he was the pack leader I remembered.

"_Sam just let him kill the bloodsucker already" _Leah sighed already bored and bitchy after being forced to come to my rescue. Sam growled at Leah no doubt wanting her to shut up. I forgot that none of them knew I could hear them and I lightly hissed at Leah. Now I understood what Jake had meant when he said that there was no privacy in the pack's joined mind. I felt like I was swimming in all of heir thoughts and memories. I had never monitored so many minds at once. It was unnerving to think that any time Jake was a wolf that this is the same experience he had. Alice was now pulling out of my arms as she stared at the wolves and hissed at them scrunching her face in disgust.

"We finally find Bella after all this time and they have to come and ruin mine and my sister's reunion damn self important wolves!"

Alice's thoughts tough bitter were very sweet at heart. After all I was the one scared to let her go afraid she would disappear now that I was willing to believe even a little that she was here with me_. _I forgot not to laugh. And as my peal of laughter sounded Edward looked at me in shock. "You can hear their thoughts?" he asked. I could only nod as I started to rock back and forth at how interesting my mind must really be in this is what I came up with after all this time with so much room in my head after becoming a vampire. I was ready to be fitted for a strait jacket if there was once made strong enough to hold a vampire. Which I highly doubted there ever would be. Sam the big black wolf that he was came over in front of me even after hearing Alice's hiss in protest at being so close to her and touched his big wet nose to my forehead. Probably trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"_Are you sure that you are ok with them Jake told us what happened around the same time we picked up their scent while on patrol." _Sam was taking this rather well I only nodded turning to watch Edward and Jake almost in a daze, unfortunately Jacob and Edward were not taking this so well and didn't even seem to pick up on mine and Sam's silent exchange.

"_Damn you bloodsucker why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you've been! Bella just came back to us and your going to make her run away again."_ Jake's fur was standing on end as he stood almost nose-to-nose with Edward growling the whole time.

"Because mutt if I were to do that it would only be if I was taking _my Bella_ with me." Edward glared at the russet color wolf not the least bit intimidated at Jacobs teeth being so close to his face, or that a large part of the pack was here to back Jake up if things got ugly. I had listened with minor interest as Edward put emphasis on the words my Bella.

"_Screw you suck head you're the reason she died in the first place!" _Jake had just made a very underhanded tactic by remembering what I had looked like after Edward had left me and even recalling the headline of the newspaper where it stated I drowned myself on purpose.

The growl I heard this time was not from either Edward or Jacob though Edward was hissing at Jake. Both of them turned to look at me. "_Oh so that's where the growl had come from_" I thought to myself. I had only just realized that I was the one that had growled at them. "You can both stop fighting over me like I am some type of toy. I can think for myself. And right now I don't want to be near either of you. Lets go Alice I want to see Esme and Carlisle so that this crazy fantasy is complete." I stood up and dragged almost forcibly Alice along with me walking toward the house. "Emmett is here to I'm sure you have missed him cause he sure has missed you!" Alice finally responded now that she realized she was coming with me one way or the other. "I'm sure I can handle him at least now I can't blush." I stated broadly. Even though I mentally prepared myself for all of Emmett's jokes at least I told myself I will be seeing Esme I had missed her so much. Alice chuckled "I am sure that wont stop him from trying to tease you all the same". I groaned wanting to get over this strange fantasy yet at the same time dreading coming out of it in case I was somehow dreaming.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews they are very inspiring and they help to keep me writing. I can't wait to hear what you think of my next chapter! Please keep reviewing so I know if I should change my story plot or if you can help me come up with more twists and plots I would love to hear them!

JUST A REMINDER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 9

Broken promises

BPOV

Walking hand in hand with Alice toward the Cullen's house, which appeared to have all of the Cullen's in it beside Alice and Edward. Edward and Jacob were still arguing but I was relieved that most of the pack was letting them go at by their selves. Sam called a farewell along with Seth at Alice's and mine retreating backs. I waved in response till a light brown wolf that stood as tall as a horse came bounding to my side and bumped his head against me about knocking me over again. I knew which wolf he was even with out his thoughts to tell me.

"Seth knock it off before you make me trip and I haven't done that in years"! Bella exclaimed laughing. Seth only replied with his Wolfie grin at me before responding with a short playful yip.

I giggled at him wondering why all the wolves couldn't be this nice.

"_Sorry Bells I missed ya." _Seth whined

"_Hey idiot get away from the bloodsucker." _Leah complained with a growl.

"Don't talk to Bella that way" Edward growled at her even I knew that it would be no good Leah had always hated me even before I was a vampire.

"_Don't call her that Leah or I'll rip your head off"_ Jacob snarled.

"_Sorry to bust your bubble Jake but that's what she is!" _Leahgot the last remark in before dashing in to the brush and vanishing from view. Jacob, Seth, and Edward growled at her as she left the hostile territory.

By this time Alice and I had just made to the porch and as soon as I got to the top step I was grabbed again for the second time tonight and slammed into a muscled chest only this time not as gently. "Well there she is!" Emmett exclaimed while trying to weld me to his chest with his sheer strength. I would have told him that I missed him but what was the point in trying when I didn't have the air I needed to do more the make a slight gasp sound as all the air was squeezed out of my lungs. Emmett just continued to smile his goofy grin. As he set me down he tucked me under his massive arm to keep my pinned to his side. "Lookie here Esme, Carlisle after 30 years my little sister finally couldn't stand to be away from her beloved caring handsome older brother any more!" Emmett crowed to the loving yet amused faces I had longed to see for so long. If I could have blushed I would have been red from my hair down to my toes. Jasper chuckled to himself as he came forward first to hug me, which surprised me considering the terms we had last saw each other under. I was dumbfounded in to silence. With a quick pat to my head jasper went to Alice grabbed her and held her tenderly in his arms before passionately kissing her for a brief moment.

Finally Esme couldn't take Emmett monopolizing me any longer, came and snatched me easily away from Emmett. Esme pulled me into a large hug that I really didn't want to stop. I practically fell apart right then and there in her embrace. I clung to Esme as I dry sobbed. She had been the one person I had wanted to see the most even more than Edward after my mother Renee's death. Esme rubbed my back to calm me as I felt another person deepen the hug around us both opening my eyes I saw Carlisle holding us both wrapping his arms around to comfort me and still be able to hold Esme. In that moment I knew if this had been a fantasy I never would want it to end but they were truly here I knew that now there was no way to deny it any more. "I missed you so much please don't leave me again I promise I wont be any trouble". I was practically humming the words were tumbling out of my mouth so fast. If any human had heard me they would have thought that a bee was buzzing nearby.

"Yeah right you think we could let a young girl as pretty as you alone now that we found you again? Beside even if Edward doesn't think he is man enough to have you I am sure I can find the spare time to entertain you." Emmett grinned at me and at the horror that was etched on to Edward's features. Edward must have seen a thought in Emmett's head that he didn't like because he sat there and growled deep in his chest, which only made Emmett smile wider. Me on the other hand I was sure even as a vampire Japer wasn't the only one realizing how embarrassing Emmett's comment had made me. Rosalie hit Emmett in the head at the comment if I hadn't known that Rosalie had been doing that because of Emmett's comment for her I would have thanked her. "Well it's the truth look at her Bella you are absolutel-" Wack! Rosalie didn't bother to hold back any this time she hit Emmett full force with all her strength. But Edward finished the comment that Emmett had started. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Edward breathed. His eyes seemed to be fixed on me and nowhere else.

I looked away first though I knew that two sides of my self were warring within me. A part of me delighted at the comment having won Edward's attention and affections back. Yet there was still the voice that nagged at me but what about his broken promises. Edward had promised me that he loved me and would never hurt me. But he was the one that turned away from me and left me all alone. He was the one that had hurt me the most. I wasn't sure if I could take being hurt the same way again. Could I trust him enough to believe what he was saying? I wanted to believe him I wanted more than anything to be held by him and to hear his sweet voice tell me he loved me. I sighed I must be turning into a mastics.

EPOV

I had just entered the house after a good argument with that damn pup Jacob Black. When I caught the tail end on Emmett's comment. He was looking at Bella who was being held protectively by Esme and Carlisle.

"_Oh Emmett shut up I don't want to lose my little girl again I will not her go so easily ever again." _ Esme was thinking such a motherly thought about Bella, my Bella that I realized what I must have put Esme thru making her leave Bella behind when we left. I would have to find some way to make up for my past action to Esme some how I knew she would never hold a grudge against any of her children but I also knew that I had hurt her terrible. Carlisle's thought were beside themselves in how happy he was that Bella was making Esme so happy and that he too had gotten a missing daughter back after so long a wait. I sighed when I heard Emmett's next comment in his head as he was saying it. "Yeah right you think we could let a young girl as pretty as you alone now that we found you again? Beside even if Edward doesn't think he is man enough to have you I am sure I can find the spare time to entertain you." Emmett looked at me for a split second thinking of all the things he could teach Bella behind closed doors. I growled deep in my chest, which only made Emmett smile wider. I must have had a look of horror on my face because Bella looked like she was unsure of what to do next, thankfully Rose didn't have such a complicated time figuring out what to do. Rosalie hit Emmett in the head at the comment. Unfortunately that didn't make him stop the moron. "Well it's the truth look at her Bella you are absolutel-" Wack! Rosalie didn't bother to hold back any this time she hit Emmett full force with all her strength. I couldn't help it the image in Emmett's mind spoke volumes. So I finished it for him looking as deeply into Bella's eyes lost in their richness and depths. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" I sighed. Bella looked at me and not for the last I wished I knew what she was thinking. All the emotions that were displayed across her face would vanish to quickly for me to interoperate. I would have to get her back no matter how long she made me wait. It was only fair and she had no reason to give me what I wanted after all I had kept her waiting for me for 30 years.

"What have you been doing this whole time, and how come you are a vampire?" Carlisle asked. Bella pulled her eyes away from mine at the sound of Carlisle voice releasing me from their hold. I wanted to curse Carlisle for that but I also what some questions answered so I figured I would wait till later to find out. Bella fidgeted for a moment before taking a breath to begin. "Well it's a long story but if you want to hear I can start from the beginning." She said.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

From the start

Cullen Family POV

Bella drew in an unnecessary breath. She looked everywhere but at Edward she was determined to not look at his face. No matter how much she wanted to she would not look.

"Well when you left I spent two years as a zombie no pun intended, I ate, slept, went to school, and repeat the process. I only answered direct questions, I never thought about the questions or my replies. Then I realized that Edwa… HE broke his promise to always love me and never hurt me. So I realized that I too was now allowed to break my own promises to not do anything dangerous." Bella began. Looking at the family or at least almost all the family, she could tell when she stumbled over HIS name that they all noted it. And all were angry Jasper didn't even try to calm anyone down and he was glaring death glares at Edwa… HIM. So Bella took another deep breath to continue. Bella told the family how she had come back to their home on a few occasions to sit and think and hope that she might see one of them had come back or that maybe they had changed their minds and they did love her and want her around after all.

At this confession Esme hugged Bella tightly to her side and was whispering apologies and telling Bella that they had never stopped loving her not even Edward. At the mention of Edward's name Bella visibly flinched. Jasper calmed himself and sent a wave of calm toward Bella. Jasper could not only feel but see how much she was hurting, the emotions coming from Bella were hurt, confusion, abandonment, and hope all mingling making poor Jasper wish again and again that he had been stronger at Bella's disastrous 18th Birthday party. Jasper loved his human sister and never would want to hurt her but that had not stopped him from trying to drink her blood on her birthday 32 years ago. Now with Bella's emotions Jasper felt even guiltier from what had been his fault for them leaving poor Bella. Esme dragged Bella lightly over to their white couch and sat her down. Taking a seat next to her on either side was Esme and Carlisle. Hugging Bella tightly afraid of somehow losing her again.

Bella smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes but it was a forgiving smile that made the tension ease a little through out the room. Jasper smiled a grateful smile at her. Bella sighed as she continued telling her story about how she had started to drown in the river and how Victoria saved her but had accidentally bit after smelling her blood and being unable to resist its call, causing the change to occur. But how after the change Victoria had become Bella's closest friend and how they had lived together for 30 years. During the time Bella was talking of Victoria Edward started to growl and immediately Bella snarled at him. The room had gone silent; not expecting Bella to act the way she had. From the time Bella had come through the door she had made little to no eye contact with Edward and even tried not to use his name when she could. The fact that she was snarling at him now while glaring at him could only show how close she had been with Victoria and how hurt she was at what Edward had done.

If looks could kill Edward would be six feet under by now and Bella may have went as far as to dance on his grave if she could have. Esme patted her shoulder slightly drawing Bella attention away from Edward. Bella clamed down with no help from Jasper and continued her story. Bella fascinated us with the stories she told. She made Carlisle so happy when she told him about how she had been head surgeon at a prestigious hospital in a very rainy town in Illinois.

"But didn't the blood bother you?" Esme asked a little concerned. Bella smiled a grin that light up her whole face. "No not at all I can smell human blood but it doesn't smell good enough to me to make me thirsty, I guess you could say that I am immune to it." Bella said proudly. Carlisle was now interested with what else she did after being head surgeon for 10 years. Bella sighed she had to move on earlier than she had wanted because she had looked so young she had not been back to high school yet but she always started over a freshman in college so far. To find out what she like the best. After another five years in school Bella had become a nurse in a children's hospital and moved up to an OBGYN in the nursery and delivery rooms; And once again to soon for her to like she had to move on after another 10 years. That was after she and Victoria had met Matt Victoria's true mate. They had then moved to Maine where Bella went to college again and this time went away from the medical field and studied to become a wedding planner and graduated in two years. And after only three years she had found out about Charlie's recent death and decided to come home back to Forks.

"Matt has a very unusual power he has the power of suggestion and influence, any Nascar, horse race, Football game, real estate, or stocks he told Victoria and myself to put our money into we did without question, and now if any of us wanted to we wouldn't have to work anymore for the next 2oo years. But after I read every classical, medical, nonfiction, and sheet music book in four different languages I decided to continue to work and make new hobbies." Bella sheepishly admitted. Before turning to smile at Rosalie, "I even bought a few mechanics books to understand why you like cars so much." Rosalie's face light up at this and stole Bella's attention for the next 10 minutes talking at a vampire speed that no human ever could have followed. They talked about engines and the like till Esme interrupted them again. "Bella love I have missed my daughter for so long please stay with us please?" Esme was begging and Bella seemed trapped she didn't want to disappoint her, she loved Esme as we all did she was our mother. "Please Bella you can have the other room on the third floor I'm sure between Alice and I we could remodel it to be to your liking it would only take a day or so." Bella shot a worried look at Edward before sighing in defeat. "Alright Esme I'll move in with you."

Alice leaped away from Jaspers arms and ran over to Bella before hugging her tightly. "Yay Rose, you and I are going on a shopping trip in a couple of hours thank you Bella for agreeing. I already know that you will say yes." Alice added all but jumping up and down in excitement, before Bella could even come up with an argument. Bella sighed and then smiled. "That's perfect Alice I will have Emmett help me while your gone and her room will be done when you girls get back." Esme exclaimed in delight. "Bella dear where do you need us to send the mover's truck to get your things"? Esme asked still grinning from ear to ear. Bella handed a piece of paper with the address of a hotel in Seattle, Along with a room number over without a fight. Esme practically danced to the phone to make calls to the movers.

Bella stretched out her arms before getting up "I'm going to go to the hotel to get a change of clothes and my violin I really want to play it for Charlie." Bella said before getting up ready to leave. With a wave to the family and promises that she would return Bella dashed out the door and was gone, heading toward Seattle.

EPOV (Edwards)

I stormed up to my room as soon as I could without causing too much suspicion. I turned on my music loud enough so that the rest of the family even the ones right down the hall from my room could not hear me. I growled venomously. I had tried so hard to let Bella have a normal life and she became a vampire any way. Damn it why did Victoria have to stay near Forks after we left. Why did she have to take a personal interest in my poor sweet Bella? Damn it all to hell why did Bella take Victoria's side she growled at me! If I wouldn't have known better I would have sworn that Bella would have attacked me if I had not controlled my anger towards Victoria. What the hell was going on couldn't Bella see that I had been trying to keep her safe? Didn't she realize that I loved her with every fiber of my being? Didn't she realize that I had never stopped loving her not even for a moment? Damn it how was I going to prove my love to Bella when she won't even look at me? Bella can read thoughts so why doesn't she read my mind and see that she was never a distraction and that I was every bit as broken as she was after I had left Forks and my beloved Bella behind? I growled again I had been pacing back and forth through my room for over an hour. I would have to find her and talk to her before Bella returned to the house so that I could make her see that I loved her and that there was no reason not to be together again. But oddly enough I still could not hear her thoughts, not one whisper. I knew from the encounter from the wolves that she could hear thoughts as well did it work like mine or did she have a way to turn it off? I grumbled to myself some more before going back downstairs. I mumbled something about going out to hunt. As soon as I was far away from the house that no one would know I ran towards the graveyard. When I got close to the graveyard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard drifted towards me through the night air. The closer I listened I realized that I heard a violin being played. The sound almost pulled my still heart from my chest. The mournful cry pined through the night almost as if it too wished it could find the person it was without. As I got closer I saw Bella she was breath taking. Her still form glowed pale under the moons light rays. She stood in front of Charlie's grave serenading the night sky and stars. If I could have cried I would have the melody she played was its own harmony there were no words beautiful enough to describe the sound. The song was of pain, joy, and loss. It cried deep into the night making even the animals that knew there was a predator close even come out of hiding to see what made such a lovely sound mourn its loss. I couldn't speak my throat was tight and my chest felt like a gapping hole was being slowly pulled apart. Bella swayed so very slightly as she played her mournful song, Her long luscious hair gently swishing against her back, sending her scent dancing on the gentle breeze; Bella's skirt softly touching her creamy thighs in time with her swaying from hip to hip as she played her heart and soul out to the night. Her beauty going unnoticed by the sleeping humans nearby. I could no longer take to listen to the song's beauty, as I felt horrible for almost ruining Bella's private moment with her father. I ran and ran as fast as I could away from Bella she was no longer mine I had given up that claim when I had left her.

I would have to beg for her forgiveness for the rest of my existence, I wanted to make her happy again to make her laugh, smile and most of all I wanted to make her feel that she no longer her to express her heart and soul's sorrow with her violin. I wanted her to play for me and me alone I wanted to turn her mournful song into one of joy and contentedness. And more than that I wanted her to be my Bella again I wanted to lie next to her and hold her close. I wanted to make her love me again, and share our meadow and even more I wanted for us to play our souls' songs together. Her violin and my piano would be a perfect harmony if only I could make it up to her I would never shut her out again. It was in times like these I wished I could read her thoughts, if I couldn't I wish I could have Jasper's gift and feel all her emotions. And be able to share mine with her. I didn't bother to hunt tonight I ran until I got to the house and locked myself away in my room I would have to talk to Alice later and see if there was anything I could do, I would do anything to have Bella back with me. I had been so foolish and now I wished I could go back and fix all the pain I had caused. I would some how I had to.


	12. Author's note 2

Author's note

Okay I have just posted my chapter 10 for simply Bella the Vampire, I hope you like it and let me know by reviewing it please. I don't think I will update again for a while until I get at least 10 more reviews, that or until after the holidays. I need to know what you think about it and I would like to know if you have any ideas for me to maybe add to my story. I am truly grateful for all of you that have reviewed my story and have liked it. Thank you very much for your time and patience with me.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nowhere to run

JPOV

Bella had left the house close to an hour and that moron came down the stairs grumbling something about going out to hunt. I sighed this was soon going to kill me all this tension in the air. And that was saying something considering how hard it was to kill a vampire. As I relaxed back into the couch where Bella, Esme, and Carlisle had sat earlier I heard a slight gasp and then the sound of feet hitting the floor running full speed down the stairs. I looked over in time to see Alice fly into the room. "You have to stop him before he interrupts Bella!" Alice demanded. Looking at me like I was slow for not understanding what she was talking about. "Alice who am I supposed to stop?" I asked a little annoyed. Alice and I had separated but didn't want the family to worry so we still pretended to be together for their sake. The only person that knew was Edward because I could only remember to keep listing the confederate generals in my head for so long when he was around before I slipped up cussing Edward in my head for my Alice leaving me for Trent. Every couple of weeks Alice would take off to stay in Denali for a couple of weeks coming back again to repeat the pattern, this would continue till after we confessed to the family and then she intended to bring him here to live with us. I had already moved my things from her bedroom to my study but it still brought a growl to my lips any time I thought about the Vampire that stole away my Alice. And now I cussed Edward more often and didn't try to cover it up in my thoughts if he didn't like it then tough shit it would be his problem to deal with

. It was his fault that Trent was now Alice's mate, Edward was the one that wanted to go to the Denali clan. And that was where Alice met Trent. And now that we found out Bella to be a vampire Edward dropped Tanya like yesterdays garbage and wanted to chase after Bella again. Didn't Edward cause enough damage already. First for hurting Bella the way he had then going to Tanya and claiming her to be his mate so that he could try to forget the pain he felt for leaving Bella only to turn around and chase after Bella again when she became a vampire and unwillingly stepped back into our family, and then the biggest strike against him yet was because of him Alice now belong to another. Yes if everyone's emotions didn't soon stop going haywire including my own I was going to go insane or just die which ever happened first.

I sighed and tried to suppress a groan as I looked at Alice. Alice looked like she could kill me right now for not understanding what she was talking about. I tried once more to be calm with her. "Alice I have no idea what you are talking about, who do you want me to stop from interrupting Bella?" Alice shook her head at me before becoming infinitely clear about what she meant. "Edward is going to try to make Bella get back with him, and when he does she is going to run again and leave us!" Alice was all but screaming and the words had hardly left her mouth before I was on my feet running as fast as I could toward the graveyard.

I would always love Alice but I had learned to let her go bit by pain staking bit. Now I loved her like my sister it was the only way I'd be able to still be by her side and not go crazy. Alice and I had planned to tell the family but then with all the fuss over Bella Alice put that topic on a back burner. But oddly I didn't understand why I was pushing myself to my limits to stop that idiot of a brother I had, I mean yes I loved Bella like my favorite sister just like Emmett and I would never want her to hurt again the way she has for 30 plus years but that still did not explain why I was so worked up over the possibility of her leaving again. Of course if Bella did leave I would miss her but did it matter? I don't know why I am acting this way, but when I had first say her coming into the house something felt different from what I used to feel for her. I shook my head as I ran harder to catch up to Edward. Damn it why did he have to be so much fucking faster than me! As I came closer to catching Edward another thought entered my mind why did Alice make me go to stop Edward. Emmett would have loved to run to his favorite sister's rescue, so why did Alice make me go to save Bella from that asshole? I shook my head again oddly feeling like I might get a headache if this kept up.

Then I froze. There was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in all my existence. The sound of a song that was openly bleeding it's mourning song. I listened intently almost in a trance as the strange melody awaked so many different emotions inside of myself. Pain, sorrow, loss, joy, bliss, and heartache I felt it all and as I walked closer I saw a glimpse of Edward dart back into the trees from the opposite side of the graveyard Bella didn't stop playing it was as if she didn't know he had been there. I walked slowly toward Bella's slender figure standing in the moonlight. She was the center of my world as she played her violin and her heart wrenching melody, which seemed to be pulled out of her very soul. I dropped to my knees as I watched her and I could feel the dry sobs begging to be released. Bella opened her golden eyes and looked at me with at first surprise and then she calmed herself and closed her eyes once more to continue playing not seeming to mind an audience as I sat powerless at her feet just a few yards away. As Bella finished her song the last note drawing out long and pleading into the night searching for what I did not know. Bella placed the violin back into its case I didn't know how long I had sat at her feet it could have been hours or days but I wouldn't have noticed as long as she played I would have sat there and listened. "Jasper? Why did you follow me here not that I mind I am just curious?" Bella whispered her voice carried to me colored in sadness and pain. "Alice sent me …" I trailed off not remembering how to form complete sentences and even if I could I didn't know what I would have said to this goddess in front of me. Bella held a strong undeniable power over me and she didn't seem to know it.

BPOV

Ah how I love to play my violin it seemed to always be able to draw out exactly what I was feeling and morph it into a melody that soothed my very soul. I had been hesitant at first when Victoria had offered to teach me to play, but now I loved it and was so happy to have learned. I was thinking about playing to Charlie and Billy's graves till early morning when no doubt Alice or Rose would come to fetch me. My first song started out a happy little tune but no sooner did I finish I started to allow my fingers to play what I felt and then all my pain tinged the melody with its demands, I played my song I had never played before naming in my head as it touch the strings and rang out into the night sky. This song would be known as Charlie's requiem. I dove right into the next melody that I had worked on for several months to figure out just how it should feel when I though of the Cullen family. At first it was sorrowful and it spoke the volumes of loss I had felt when they had left me and then the melody colored itself with joy as I recalled all the memories that had made me happy. I heard I slight noise and opened my eyes to see Jasper but her had this strange glazed look on his face. Almost like a blind man seeing the sun and stars for the first time. I closed my eyes once more and continued my song it didn't bother me that Jasper was here. When I had finished I put always my violin, which was more precious to me than all my other processions combined. I finally looked at Jasper to ask why he was there. "Jasper? Why did you follow me here not that I mind I am just curious?" I whispered. Jasper stared at me a moment longer trying to form what he wanted to say in his head but looked very dazzled as I used to call it when I was human. "Alice sent me …" was all he said I sighed and then smiled as best I could "thank you I guess she is very impatient to get me alone with her and Rose. Are you going with us shopping?" I asked curious as Jasper and I started to walk back to the Cullen's house. Jasper only nodded I didn't know if he was saying he was going with or if Alice was being impatient. We walked in silence for a bit longer. Though it was not awkward as it had once been for me to be with him. We soon arrived at the house to find Alice jumping up and down in front of me. "Are you ready to shop? Oh and your stuff arrived already but you are not allowed to go to your room till Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle is finished which wont be until late the day after tomorrow afternoon."

I smiled at my sister I was so happy to see her again. "Ok so where are we going to shop Port Angeles?" I asked picking up on her excitement. Alice wrinkled her nose at me. "I finally get the Okay to take you shopping and you have with no complaints from you and you think that I am going to take you to measly old Port Angeles which wont have any of the latest fashions that you will look great in by the way. Hell no first we are going to New York City, then after we shop there we are going to jump a plane and go to London and we might even stop in Paris!" Alice exclaimed. I must have looked like I was ready to bolt out the door because Alice grabbed my left arm as Rose grabbed my right. "Bella you might as well not fight or you wont have any clothes at all to change into, Alice already threw all of your clothes out." Rose warned. I didn't even struggle as I was dragged out of the house and put into Rose's M3. I used to hate the red monster as I used to affectionately call it. In a small town like Fork's it grabbed everyone's attention that laid eyes on it. I sighed in defeat. Yes I was happy to see my sisters after so long a time away from them but I don't think any thing could have prepared me for this.

Okay here it is chapter 11. I had a writer's block for a little while but I think I have a new direction for my story sorry I know I change my mind a lot. But anyhow I am sorry that it is short but let me know what you think (please review). And besides it is Christmas so I thought I would be nice and give you guys another chapter I promise the next one will be longer and will be more fun! So review for me and give me your ideas and let me know what you think about my new plot. Thank you and have a merry Christmas. And a special thanks to Sp4rkl3sfor being so honest and encouraging to me with my first fan fiction. And thank you all for those of you that have been reviewing my story. It means the world to me that you like it.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ah the Torture of Alice

As Bella reclined in the back seat of Rosalie's M3 she noticed another car following behind them at the same speed. When Bella turned around she saw Carlisle's black Mercedes'. "Hey Rose who is in Carlisle's car?" Bella asked confused. Rose glanced into the rear View mirror. But it was Alice that answered first. "I decided that since Esme is going to run into problems with the plumbing in your bathroom that we would make another stop in our shopping trip. Bella suppressed a groan and tried to sound as excited as she could. "Really where else are we going?" Alice narrowed her eyes catching on to the false enthusiasm in Bella's voice. "We have a change of plans Esme wants us to keep you in Seattle for the next three days, so Jasper is coming with us so that he can take most of our bags home for us." Alice looked smug for she had a whole list of places that she would be dragging Bella to shop for clothes, shoes, and lingerie. There would also be time for Bella to buy her pesky books that she loved so much, and time for a new bedroom suite. Bella sighed in the back seat resigned to the torture that would soon follow. "Alice I hope you at least donated my old things instead for just throwing them out." Bella grumbled though she had gotten used to the expensive life style that seemed to be part of being a vampire it never stopped bothering her how much or a waste it would be to get rid of perfectly good clothes just because Alice didn't like her style.

Alice sighed which only made Rosalie laugh and grip the steering wheel hard to keep from swerving as she watched the argument unfold between her sisters. Rose pondered how Alice and Bella had become such good friends when they were exact opposites. Alice was a fashionmonger who liked nothing more than to play Bella the make up Barbie. Alice could spend the rest of her eternity shopping day and night as long as the stores kept stocked with the latest fashions. Where as Bella was conservative by nature almost and loved nothing more than to curl up with a good book and lounge all day in a pair of ratty old comfy sweats. It was amusing how often Bella would be forced almost to the point of being tied down to the chair in Alice's bathroom for the make up Barbie secessions. And how Alice would have to go and take away all of Bella's clothes more often than not to make sure Bella had no choice but to go shopping with her.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts as Alice snapped back a retort to Bella's whining about the waste of throwing out perfectly good clothes. "For your information I took them down to the salvation army now stop whining we are almost to the mall now and I don't want to be forced to make Jasper drag you along behind us got it!" Alice was bluffing Jasper would most likely take Bella's side after all there were only a few people that could take Bella's pouting without giving in and Jasper wasn't one of them. Rose smiled as she watched Bella's lower lip jut out slightly further than her upper lip in an adorable pout that would have melted most any human male in the vicinity and a fair few of vampires as well. Emmett himself couldn't resist when Bella did this as a human and Rose had no doubt he would be even more at a loss now that she was a vampire. Alice of course closed her eyes so that she could not see what Bella was doing, and determinedly thwarted Bella's poor attempt to get out of the shopping trip unscathed. As Rose pulled into an empty space in the parking lot of the huge mall Bella sighed in defeat. Jasper pulled in along side the girls car and already had Alice's door open and offering her a hand getting out of the car. Once Alice was out of the car Jasper offered the same hand to Bella helping pull her gracefully out of the car.

Alice turned with a wicked grin. "Oh Bella I forgot to tell you I threw away all of you underwear they were highly unfashionable and so we will just have to get you all new stuff from Victoria Secret." Rose put her fist into her mouth and bit down hard to stifle the bubbling laughter that threatened to escape her mouth and give away her amusement. Oh yes this was definitely going to be a very eventful day and time would tell only how amusing it was going to get. Bella looked horrified at Alice's words and her hand now had a death grip on Jasper's, which she had forgot she was holding from getting out of the car and now forgot to let go of when Alice had made her intent known to Bella. Bella's jaw was practically touching the ground and she hadn't moved and had stopped breathing all together in her shock.

Jasper's rolling laugh that sounded from deep in his chest is what made poor Rose lose the fight in trying to not embarrass Bella further. With Rose and Jasper laughing and shaking from their merriment seemed to be all that Bella could handle. Alice turned on her heel and ran at a human speed into the mall closely followed by Bella who was doing her best to run without causing suspicion after Alice. Rose and Jasper followed close behind them. Alice ran through the mall and into a store letting Bella see where she had ducked into hide from her. Bella was blind to anything other than Alice and she only thought to catch up to the pixie and make Alice pay for what she had done. Bella didn't even take notice anything in the store only that her prey had her back to her. Stalking in with as much grace as a lioness hunting. Alice suddenly turned around just as Bella went to grab her. "So which do you like better the black with red lace or the blue with the G string and see through front?" Alice asked looking innocently and speaking loud enough that the sales clerk could hear. Bella stood stunned looking at the thongs that Alice held in her hands. The price tag was bigger than the rest of the material that made up the garment. Bella registered that she should turn and run but not before she heard a voice that made her wish the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Well if you want my opinion I think pink would be better but I am kind of partial to the see through blue one" a smooth honey voice with a slight southern accent said from behind Bella. Bella wished she could die right then and there. She did not need to turn around to know that Jasper was just inches from her right ear and had his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Bella knew that she could no longer blush but that did not matter when the empathy was right there knowing damn well that she would be scarlet with embarrassment. And Bella didn't get a break either because that would mean fate had left her alone of course not it could never be that easy for Isabella Swan. "Are you ladies finding everything alright? And Miss we have the same style lingerie that your boyfriend likes in many different colors including shell pink, bubble gum pink, and ladies in pink shades." The sales clerk was now standing next to Bella offering assistance that was only making Bella wish once again and not for the last time that she could be invisible. Bella stared at the wall and said very quietly. "No thank you my friend is more than enough help thank you please leave me alone" the sales clerk looked confused but did not drop her smile. "Alright just come to the counter and I'll ring you up when your done and please don't hesitate to ask, if you need any help." Bella whimpered. Alice grinned maliciously before choosing her next words carefully. "Bella you know that I love you don't you? Well how about we make an agreement if you will? I will only make you come into this store today and if you need anything else from here I will get it for you, if you do not complain for the next three days what I spend on your clothes and furniture, and you can not complain about what I get you either, and lastly you must make me believe that you are not just pretending to like shopping with me. After all of that I will let you spend as much time as you need in the bookstore and get as many books as you like. Do we have an agreement?" Bella didn't trust her voice she looked even paler than she had when she arrived at the mall but she nodded her head and was only hoping to get out of the store as fast as she possibly could. Jasper wasn't sure if vampire speed could have been fast enough for her to get out of there. "Bella I want an answer please". Alice asked as innocently as she could. "Yes Alice I agree to not give you any trouble and to be your favorite shopping buddy." Bells had spoke so fast that Rose and jasper were caught off guard. Rose laughed. Alice had clearly won and Bella was now doing her best to look interested in the skimpy thongs Alice held merely two inches away from Bella's nose. Jasper looked like he was fairly interested in what type of underwear Bella picked this puzzled Rose but she decided to not comment.

Bella wanted to run as fast and far away from Victoria Secret as she could get but Alice was not about to have any of that she moseyed around the store with two baskets and Rose had her own basket no doubt with new goodies to seduce Emmett. Poor Bella had her own basket clutched in shaking hands and Alice loaded it up with pair after pair of lingerie in various colors and designs. Bella was exceptionally grateful to see Alice put several pairs of booty cut panties in the basket along with a few sport bras and form fitting ones and not just corsets and see through nightgowns. Bella refused to watch the total that was rang up for the offending items. Jasper took the bag that was offered to Bella for her when she looked like she thought the bag was a six-headed snake that was trying to bite her. Jasper smiled and let a wave of calm float to Bella whom returned the smile with one of her own grateful smiles. Alice dragged Bella and the rest from the store and headed from that store to the next the next was nowhere near as bad as the first. Alice allowed Bella to go pick out any out fit she liked but she also made Bella put back all of the sweat outfits and replaced them with trendy jogging outfits that fitted snuggly to Bella's figure. Bella had relaxed now that she was away from all the lingerie but though she hated to have Alice spend so much money on her there was no way in hell Bella was going to complain seeing as the punishment would be to return to the store of torture. As the time they spent in the mall increased with every store they went to Bella became more and more anxious to leave.

Finally with a last call that the mall was closing the group left and went to the hotel not far away. The Days inn that they were staying at had an exercise room, heated Jacuzzi and pool. Once in the room Bella had hoped she would be left be but to her complete dismay Alice threw some things that looked like only strings. And pushed her into the bathroom demanding that she change. Bella look thoughtfully at the garment that she was holding and her worst fears were answered. It was a bikini. It was shell pink and very revealing. "Oh no Alice please don't make me wear this, come one Jasper is here too so please I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me after all you are his wife!" Bella begged it did no good though in fact it made matters worse. Bella only briefly noticed the door to the bathroom had been opened. And did not register that Alice had came in and in the same instant grabbed and ripped the shirt and skirt Bella had been wearing. Bella's mouth fell open. "Bella remember our agreement you said you would not give me any trouble remember. Also Jasper and I are no longer married. So put on the swim suite Rose, Jasper and I are waiting to go to the pool." With that Alice left the room and in her wake was a stunned Bella. Bella stared at herself in the mirror Alice had destroyed her clothes and the only thing that Bella had to wear was the bikini and she was not looking forward to this not in the least.

JPOV

I sat on the bed that neither my sisters or I planned to use to wait for the girls to get dressed to go swimming when I heard a distinctive whine that was getting more and more familiar as this shopping trip went on. . "Oh no Alice please don't make me wear this, come one Jasper is here too so please I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me after all you are his wife!" Bella begged it did no good though in fact it made matters worse. I faintly heard the door open and slam shut again, there was the sound of something ripping and I could easily imagine what I had to fight to keep from getting to riled up at the thought Alice and Bella were ripping clothes off each other man I needed a new hobby otherwise I was going to end up in trouble with Edward if he heard what I was thinking about right then. I smiled to myself Bella was very interesting and now that I was no longer married I saw her in a new light than I had before. Before when I had Alice I never thought to look beyond the fact that Bella was my brothers girlfriend, and my sister who I would protect with my life. Now it was as if someone had removed a fuzzy lens from my eyes and I truly saw Bella and all her beauty. I grinned as I heard Alice talking to Bella before the door opened and closed again. "Bella remember our agreement you said you would not give me any trouble remember. Also Jasper and I are no longer married. So put on the swim suite Rose, Jasper and I are waiting to go to the pool." I chuckled to myself as I could only imagine what Bella was thinking right now.

Right then the door to the bathroom opened and a very shy and extremely sexy woman came out of the room. I was stunned Bella was beautiful she had all the right curves. And man did that swim suite turn me on! It was pink with Rhine stones on it in the shape of a star on her right boob of the top and her right hip of the bottom to the bikini. Her dark hair tumbled down to her waist in long curls that stood out against her pale skin and framed her face. Alice chuckled as she watched amused as I ogled Bella I quickly shut my gaping mouth. "Bella you look beautiful I really do think the color pink suites you very well". Bella looked my way and I thought proudly or myself as she took in my muscled chest and arms and her eyes only traveled once below the waistline of my swim trunks. I couldn't help myself I grinned and walked over to stand next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Come on Rose already went down to the pool she was tired of waiting." I said as Alice, Bells and I walked down to the pool. God I was happy to come on this shopping spree.

Normal POV

The next two days passed in similar fashion as the first Bella was dragged from one outlet to another instead of the mall. She did not dare refuse or complain. No even once when Alice forced her to pick out furniture for her room. Or the types of towels she wanted for in her bathroom. All the furniture had to be sent ahead of us back home so the Esme and Emmett could put them in Bella's room for her when she returned home. Jasper as the days before helped keep Bella calm. An on the day they were to head home Jasper loaded Carlisle's car close to over flowing so that they could go home.

As the two cars pulled into the driveway Esme cam out the door closely followed by Carlisle and Emmett. "Well hey babe I missed you let me get your bags for you did you bring me any treats for me?" Emmett asked Rosalie as he opened her door for her and kissed her softly. Bella shook her head trying to keep the idea of what "TREATS" Emmett would mean. As all the shopping bags were brought inside Esme took Bella's hand and lead her up the stairs to the third floor where her bedroom was to be.

Bella sniffed the air trying to make sure that Ed- HE would not surprise her. Esme raised an eyebrow and then as if reading her spoke to reassure her. "Bella honey there is no need for you to be to up tight he is out hunting at the moment are you going to be ok?" Esme smiled uncertainly. Bella hated making her worry. "Of course I am fine I just didn't want to be surprised by him that's all". Esme squeezed her hand lightly. And opened the door to Bella's room. Bella's mouth gaped out "Oh mom this is so great thank you! This room is perfect you knew exactly what I like! I absolutely love it!" Bella was so excited the she ran swiftly into the room to look around. Esme was beaming from the doorway. "Im glad you like it I will help bring up your new clothes and put them on your bed ok? Take your time to get to know your room and your very welcome I am so happy to have you home again!" Esme was glowing with happiness as she descended the stairs. Bella turned around to admire the beautiful room Esme had given her. Along the length of one wall were all glass windows, with thick curtains that were various colors of blues. Starting from a very light baby blue to a dark midnight blue. The bed Bella had picked out was pushed up against this the glass that over looked Esme's garden and part of the surrounding woods. The other walls where a hazy blue with flecks of pale pinks reminding Bella of sunsets. The ceiling was a cream color and matched the room well. One whole wall was nothing but books shelves and DVD and CD rakes. The night stands held to small lamps, and an alarm clock. The opposite wall from the bookshelves sat a large wooden computer desk. There was a brand new Dell computer, printer, and scanner already set up. As Bella turn to look at the bed again she noticed a mountain of soft pillows and that it was a light blue and sliver comforter. And at the foot of the bed sat a cedar chest with a remote on top as Bella pushed the button that said open there was a soft hum and then the cedar chest opened and a flat screen TV rose out of it to revealing a entertainment center. Bella noticed another door by the computer desk when she opened it she was in a closet that looked as big as Alice's the was a long shoe rake that ran low around the room and above it was long bars to hang her clothes and above them a rake for storage. At the end of the room was another door this one led into a very large elegant bathroom. In this bathroom the countertops were dark marble. The sink was made out of a raised glass bowl with a concealed drain. Wall to wall mirrors ran around the room so that Bella could see her self from almost any angle. There was a big bathtub that looked like it could fit three people in it comfortably. Bella heard some one chuckle behind her turning around she found Jaspers amused gold eyes staring at her. "Do you like it the TV was Emmett's idea."? Jasper asked. Bella ran to Jasper throwing her arms around his neck "I absolutely love it thank you all so much." Bella gushed she then released a very surprised Jasper and raced back down the stairs. Jasper smiled to himself again oh yes having Bella back in the family made life interesting again for sure.


	15. Chapter 13

OK I have an idea as to where I want this chapter to go but I still going to put a warning on this chapter because it may become a little lemon-ish. But I hope you all enjoy and I promise there will be more Bella and Edward interaction but I still think I am going to have Bella and jasper get together in the end I will let you know if I change my mind again. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Surprise that can kill!

Bella raced back down the stairs catching up to Esme that was on her third trip into Bella's room with her shopping bags. As soon as Esme put the bags down she had her arms wrapped around Bella who had launched herself from across the room. "Oh mom your are the best thank you thank you thank you!" Bella gushed as she released Esme and darted down the stairs to find Emmett. Esme laughed a high trilling laugh and she turned to Jasper smiling. "Will you go get the rest of Bella's dressers and bring up and put by the computer and I'll get the rest of the bags ok?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded and descended the stairs to assist Esme.

Bella found Emmett and Carlisle down in the sitting room watching a baseball game. When Bella leaped into their arms one after the other hugging them viciously tight. They both laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. "I take it you like then little sister" Emmett's booming laugh questioned from behind Bella as she clung to their father figure. "Yes! I love it thank you both so much!" Bella smiled and then slowly got up as she realized that she was going to have to put all of the clothes, shoes, and the _lingerie_ away. Emmett could guess what had suddenly changed Bella's attitude so much so suddenly. Emmett began to grin as he lazily turned to face Bella "so did Alice pick you out any delicious out fits like my Rosie has?" Bella froze in horror as Emmett grinned wider. Bella turned and ran for the stairs as she yelled over her shoulder. "I don't have any idea what your talking about." Back down to Emmett. Emmett's booming laugh followed Bella as she went into her room. Bella took In the additions to her room which were the two dressers next to her computer desk. Smiling to herself Bella started to go through her mountain of clothes.

Even with vampire speed it took two hours to put all of her new things away and organized. Sighing Bella looked out the window and into the woods she would have to hunt again soon. Bella only then noticed that her violin was nowhere to be found. She panicked and ran down the stairs to find Esme. "Esme where is my violin I cant find it!" Bella asked hurriedly. Esme looked up from the books she had been reading. "Oh its in the other room with Edwards piano…will you play it for me?" Esme asked lightly. Bella visibly relaxed. "Of course mom" Bella replied already moving to the next room and spotting her violin on a stand. Bella gently picked up the instrument and began a slow melody that soon changed into on of her favorite sons by Bach. And then as the hours slipped by all of the family had slowly entered the room to listen to Bella play. Then another sound entered the room accompanying Bella's violin. Edward was at his piano playing the accompaniment for Bella. Bella stiffened a bit but didn't stop playing as her song ended Edward started the song he wrote for Esme. Bella picked up on the notes Edward had started to play and allowed him to lead her into the song. As they continued to play the duet Bella relaxed a little more which encouraged Edward. After Esme's songs final notes died away Edward started another song, which he hoped would bring him and Bella closer. It was Bella's lullaby he had wrote for her years ago when she was still human. Bella stopped playing and immediately excused herself. "I hope you liked it mom but I am feeling the need to get a bath and I can't help but admire my bathroom once more ok?" Bella did not wait for an answer as she swept from the room as fast as she could without being rude. She never once glanced at Edward who still sat and played the piano and her lullaby.

Once Bella was safely in her room she turned to the closet and went striate into her bathroom and turned the water on to fill the tub with hot water. At first she was only going to take a shower but now she wanted to relax and soak in the blissfully warm water. As Bella shut her bathroom door she started to strip the clothes she been wearing off. As she stepped out of the silk skirt she had been wearing she tied back her hair into a messy bun on top of her head not wanting to wash it tonight. She stepped into the tub, which was almost filled to the top and sighed in pure bliss at how warm the water was. Turning the water off and sliding down till only her breasts were the only parts of her body not submerged in bubbles. Bella liked to wish she could still sleep but since she couldn't she relaxed as close to sleep as she could and still found it enjoyable and she even tried to day dream so that she could at least find relief during her eternal existence.

Bella didn't know how long she had been soaking when she thought that she heard the one window in her bathroom open. Bella shook her head she really must be getting good at day dreaming she thought after all her room was on the third floor and the only ones that could possibly climb up would be vampire's and the smelly wolves. That was what she thought so she relaxed a bit more and slid all the way under the water holding her breath. She liked the feel of the warm water on her cold skin. Then as if to answer her odd thoughts about someone sneaking into her room she felt a hand grab her breast and squeeze lightly. What the hell was going on she was going to kill who ever had done that Bella threw herself out of the water and the tub hurriedly pushing away from the person whom had grabbed her. Crouching low Bella hissed threateningly. There before her was a vampire that she had never seen before. He had dusty brown hair and mud brown eyes. He was taller than her and had lots more muscle than she did but he was nowhere near as pissed off as she was. The other vampire had crouched down as well hissing a warning back at her. Bella took two steps to the side trying to circle closer so that when she made her strike maybe she could sink her teeth into his neck and try to make quick work of him and not destroy to much of her new bathroom. The other vampire also took two steps circling the opposite way Bella was going no doubt trying to kill her quickly to.

Bella bared her teeth and was about to leap when her bathroom door was forced open and in rushed Bella's family two strong arms wrapped around her waist and grabbed her and started to carry her away Bella didn't fight it but she never took her eyes off the vampire that was still hissing and passing around the room. Then Bella realized that she was being tossed on a bed. An iron framed bed that was very familiar. Looking at the person that had dragged her out of her bathroom Bella was looking up into the black eyes of Edward. He was looking everywhere on her body. His eyes were almost drinking in her image then Bella remembered that she was naked. Bella crossed her arms across her chest trying to cover her ample cleavage and crossed her legs to further hide her sex. A grow from Edwards chest issued when she did this and Bella returned Edward's growl with a hiss from her own lips telling him to back off. Grabbing a handful of the soft coverlet Bella covered her nakedness and then he was on top pf her trying to pull the covers away from her again. Bella fought back his hands still clutching the covers to herself. Why did her bad luck that she used to have as a human decide to return now when she returned to her family? Edward finally caught her arms at the wrist above her head with on hand and had pined her legs down with his knee. "Damn it Edward get off of me right this second or I swear I will kill you myself!" Bella yelled in his face as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him. Edward didn't let go but he did smile the crooked grin that had been her favorite smile on his angelic face. As he bent his head down to place a soft kiss on Bella's exposed neck brushing his free hand along her cheek and jaw.

JPOV

The rest of the family and I had just left the piano room and entered the living room to watch the game that was on. I could only shake my head as the waves of pain and shame hit me one after the other from Bella. I heard the slight sound of running water and quickly shook my head so as to not think of Bella naked in the hot steamy water. Alice and Edward were still in the piano room Alice singing and Edward playing the piano accompaniment for her. I sighed it would be nice to have Bella around again but I had to figure out why I was starting to think of her the way I was. Suddenly something moved outside that I had barely seen from the corner of my eye. I walked outside into Esme's garden and thought I saw someone enter third floor bathroom window. I gasped suddenly as I realized that was Bella's bathroom and I only became more worried when I heard Bella's defiant hiss.

Racing back inside I noticed that my family were all running to Bella's aid. Their emotions only fueled my worry as it hit me again and again. When I got to the room I saw Alice run into Trent's open arms holding him close and trying to explain what had happened. Apparently he had thought that this was Alice's room and he was trying to surprise her. And that he had grabbed Bella by accident and seeing a stranger that was a vampire in the room that he thought belonged to Alice he went on the defensive. Then other emotions hit me like a bag of bricks lust and then fear and anxiety. It was coming from Edward's room it was then I noticed that Edward and Bella was not there. I groaned and raced out of Bella's room and down the hall. It was then I heard what was going on in the room. "Damn it Edward get off of me right this second or I swear I will kill you myself!" Bella yelled. I knew then what must have been going on inside the room so I burst my way in. there on the bed lay Bella underneath Edward. Edward had her hands trapped above her head and her legs under his knee. I grabbed Edward by the back of the neck and threw him off of Bella. "I do believe the lady asked you to get off of her." I said though I can't deny that I was as turned on by Bella's beautiful naked body just as Edward was. The lust rolling off him almost buckled my knees but Bella's fearful eyes were enough to make me stop my train of thought. I quickly pulled my tee shirt off over my head and tossed it to Bella who scrambled into it pulling it as low as she could over her legs before she hopped off the bed and ran behind me, This putting me between her and Edward.

Edward growled at me and stared over my shoulder at Bella that was hiding there. "Come back here" Edward demanded I felt a grow rise in my throat and I had to struggle to not let it out. I sent waves of calm over the room hoping to calm everyone down. It seemed to be working on Bella as she stopped shaking and stood firmly behind me Edward was unhappy but at least it was becoming clear what he had done to Bella because instead of lust it was now hurt, and shame that rolled off of him. "Bella I'm… I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking can you forgive me" Edward asked still not taking his eyes off Bella. When I looked over my shoulder at her Bella was looking at the ground. But she nodded her head a little and then reached out and took a hold of my arm. "Is my room safe to go to I want to get dressed." She asked very softly I almost didn't hear her. I nodded and followed her to her room. All the others had left Bella's room and we could hear Alice explaining to the family our secret. I sighed and told Bella to go to the bathroom to change that I would wait for her in her bedroom. "Okay would you go hunting with me. I am feeling thirsty" I nodded as she left the room. When she came back she was in a light pink jogging suite. She grabbed my hand and slide the window aside it was then that I noticed that her window was a sliding glass door. She leaped out of it and began to run for the river before leaping across it gracefully I followed close behind and so it was the first time that we hunted together.


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay this is for all of my readers. I have been getting many mixed reviews lately about **

my story simply Bella the vampire so this is what I have decided to do. I will continue

**with my story and it will be a Bella and Jasper story and for all of you die hard Edward **

**Bella fans I will write an alternate version of my story so that instead of Bella ending up **

**with Jasper it will be your very own and well loved Edward. This is too not only appease**

**all of my readers but also for my own piece of mind because I believe that my story will **

**end disastrously if I continue to try and have the best of both worlds. And even better is **

**with the two different endings I have a better idea for the plot of my stories. The reason **

**for using the terms stories is because though both stories will be similar from the start **

**they will become very different and eventually be almost two different stories as a result. **

**So to keep things simple the Edward AND Bella story will be called Bella the **

**troublesome Vampire. And once again I thank all of my reviewers and ask for more **

**reviews to let me know if this is a good decision or not. But I hope to hear how I am **

doing with the alternate version of Simply Bella the vampire. Thank you all.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

New experiences

**Once again I want to know what you think about my story and the choice I made to have two separate stories. Let me know if you think I am doing ok please I love your reviews they are a very addictive drug to me and they help to keep me going!**

**By the way as much as it pains me to have to say it none of the Twilight characters belong to me they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

JPOV

As Bella shot thru the trees I was seriously wondering why she had asked me to take her hunting when there was always Rose and Alice and I was sure Emmett would love to go hunting with Bella after all he would want to find out if she was stronger than him.

It was one of the times I caught myself staring at Bella that I noticed that she kept making small glances at me as well. As her feelings hit I was confused there was hurt mixed in with happiness, and love I think.

I stopped to look at Bella confused as to what was wrong she had some how blocked my power and I was worried about her.

"Bella is something bothering you?" I asked she stopped running almost instantly.

When I did look to speak to her again I saw her eyes and she was looking at me with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. It was then that her delightful scent hit my nose. It smelled like cherry blossoms, peaches, and white jasmine. I inhaled deeply liking the smell. It tickled my nose and surrounded all my being.

When I opened my eyes I was looking into the golden eyes of a very amused Bella who was also breathing in deeply. She smiled before answering. "Yes Jasper I'm fine I just hate how everything is turning out I had hoped that after a while Edward and I could be friends at least. And after every thing that has happened tonight I feel terrible because I have the feeling that some how Edward and I are only going to become more uncomfortable around each other."

I sighed I could understand her sentiments now. I sniffed the air again and tried to not get lost in her scent again. And not to far away there was the smell of a small herd of elk. I suddenly felt a small hand on my arm. I looked into the deep eyes of Bella and lost my breath how was it that she had this type of power over me. "Jasper can I use my power on us while we hunt it is a very different feeling?" Bella asked

I smiled I had yet to fins out what her power was. I nodded my head slightly and watched as her face light up with joy and contentedness. Then I felt little a light blanket almost like it was snow flakes fall over me and then I was able hear a rush of thoughts that were not my own. I looked at Bella surprised. _So this is what it is like to hear others thoughts. _

__________________________________________________________________________

_Jaspers thoughts_

_**Bella's thoughts**_

_**Yes it is very odd at first. **_Bella's thoughts answered in my head. She tilted her head up into the air and sniffed and then she smiled almost a grim smile. _**Ah the smell of herbivores. You ready?**_

_Yes lets go get them. Shall we?_ I motioned my hand forward allowing her to take the lead.

Bella darted forward with minimal excitement of hunting the smelly and barely satisfying elk. I raced behind her and was amazed as I felt and saw her joy of running from my power and from the new link our minds shared from hers.

It was strange knowing that she could feel what I felt from our linked minds and I accidentally let the thought slip through about wondering what sex would be like if she could feel and hear what I was thinking the same as I could feel and then see from her mind.

Bella tinkling bell like laugh reminded me that she knew what I had thought about not a minute before. She also knew that I would be blushing furiously if I could for thinking and getting caught think such ungentlemanly thoughts in front of the very woman I had been thinking about.

_I'm sorry I guess you know what I was thinking about just now?_ I thought bashfully. Bella's overwhelming smile made her eyes twinkle with glee. I sighed that was a definite yes.

Just then we broke through the last stand of trees into a clearing and were now racing silently toward our prey. Bella was very graceful I could hear her thoughts as she rushed the buck letting it run from her for several steps before she leaped forward in a burst of speed and grabbed its neck and twisted with a flick of her wrist it tumbled to the ground. Leaving it to fall Bella raced forward and took down the next a smaller doe.

Bella didn't bother to kill it first she grabbed its head and threw her weight towards the ground flipping the elk from its feet to the ground with her where she went for its throat drinking quickly.

I tore my eyes away so that I could concentrate but I could even feel what Bella was thinking about as if it was my own thoughts of the warm thick blood sliding down my throat calming the insistent burn. Bella was right it was definitely a new experience being able to hunt knowing each other's every thought.

I took down three elk drinking quickly. When I raise my head I was looking into the smug eyes of Bella as she sat comfortably on top of the dead buck. _**Did you enjoy your meal?**_ Her thoughts were carefully guarded. I looked at her puzzled which was echoed in my thoughts. _What do you mean?_

Bella sauntered over to me gracefully and reached up to my face running her finger lightly over my chin and bottom lip. When I looked at her finger, which she slowly lifted to her lips, it was cover lightly with a few drops of blood. Bella didn't drop her eyes from my own as she put her finger into her mouth and gently sucked on before smiling at my coyly.

I gulped and held my breath then there was the sound of tinkling bells and she was laughing again at me. But she cutely offered her hand to me as she dart off again into the woods again heading for home. I held her hand tightly in my own as I ran with her. I couldn't help it I was sure that I was helplessly falling in love with the temptress beside me and I would gladly fall for the rest of eternity if she would have me.


	18. Author's Note very important

**Authors Note : Very important please read!**

I am deeply sorry for not updating lately but I have a bad writers block and I can't think on how to continue my story. I will try to continue soon but for now I am putting my story on hold.

**I am sorry for doing so but until I can figure out what to do with it I am just going to let it sit for a while and hope for some inspiration to come to me. And I am taking this time to cuss my muses because I don't know where she or he went and I am very annoyed by that fact.**

**Though as I said I truthful welcome honest reviews and do not mind having negative reviews at times but some of the ones I have received have made me question if my story is worth continuing.**

**I am kind of depressed at the moment and do not feel in the mood to continue right now. As always I value your opinions my reviewers and I would like to know what you think.**

**If you would like me to continue or do you want me to stop please review and let me know. **


	19. Chapter 15

I know it has been a long wait but I am going to try to continue my story for now thanks to the reviewers and your support I think I have over come my writer's block. So on with the story!

Chapter

JPOV

Bella and I were running to the house when all of a sudden everything was shadows that were too deep for even my eyes to see thru. And there was an odd pulling sensation that seemed to be dragging me. It made me dizzy and it was making me feel unbalanced and sick was most predominating feeling above all else.

It was as if someone had latched a hook to my belly button and was pulling me forward. Soon the living room came into view as the shadow disappeared and I dropped to my knees and tried my best to keep from puking.

I looked at Bella whom I could feel regret and worry sliding off her in thick waves. "I am so sorry Jasper I have never taken anyone with me before when I have phased it is so natural to me that I don't even notice any more." Bella was kneeled down with me rubbing small circles on my back.

I took a few more gulps of air before I looked at her and smiled. "Next time with a tad bit of warning I think I will be ok alright darlin?" I asked I watched as a slight shiver ran down Bella's spine as my southern accent colored my words like a lovers crease.

I smiled to myself as I felt the slight stirrings of lust and desire coming off her, which was quickly hidden behind another emotion of pride and eagerness that I was willing to let her try her power on me again.

Bella smiled, before holding out her hand to me again. I took it an I felt the same sensation of her phasing ability only this time with out surprising me the pull wasn't as uncomfortable or as dizzying.

When I opened my eyes again we were in Bella's room. I smiled at her again and her grin took in her eyes. " Without the surprise it was rather enjoyable" I told her. She beamed at me before throwing her arms around my neck and hastily kissing my lips chastely before I felt a wave of sudden embarrassment and surprise at her own actions.

She leaped off me and stood by her computer. "Ah gees Jasper I am so sorry I just was so happy I didn't stop to think first before I did that."

I must have been smiling like an idiot. " Then remind me to make you not think to much, more often darlin." I grinned even wider as I watched her shiver again in delight at the sound of my voice thick with its southern roots.

Bella wasn't able to get her emotions under control as fast as she had earlier. This was most likely because I was there and my own lust and desire were flowing out to her from me and effecting her emotions as well. I could smell Bella's arousal from across the room.

"Um Jasper its not that I don't like your company but I think I need a … a shower… so do you think I can have some privacy please…" Bella's final words took on more of a moan than actual speech so I smiled at her and bowed like a gentleman and made my exit.

Of course during the hunt Bella and I had gone on she did not have one hair out of place but then again I was sure that she would get a cold shower, a very cold shower at that.

The next few days went rather smoothly without incident Trent and Alice stayed out of the house or in Alice's room far away from Bella and Jasper as much as possible. Though they were polite when they happened to cross paths with Bella and Jasper.

It became an unspoken rule not to bring up Trent's arrival and the manner in which he was introduced to the family who unwillingly allowed him to live there with them under the condition that if there was an animus vote to get rid of Trent he would leave without a fight, although everyone knew that If Trent were to leave Alice would mostly likely go with him.

And above all else not to bother Edward! Tanya had asked Trent to tell Edward that she was still his mate and that she wanted him to return to her soon. Edward spent several days sulking in his room doing his best to not listen to Jasper's thoughts because they angered him because some how they always ended up going back to Bella.

Right now Bella was a touchy subject for Edward and he didn't want to listen to his families thought about her and Jasper's close relationship either that was bordering on more than a friendship and way more than a siblings relationship.

Edward especially tried to not hear Esme's thoughts of how perfect they were together, moving around one another complimenting each other's movements perfectly. And how cute Bella and Jasper looked every time they sat together sharing a couch to read their books.

This would be because Jasper would lay on his back on the couch stretched out with his back slightly propped up on the am rest, with his left leg laying against the couch and his right leg spread out to the side bent at the knee, And tucked underneath Bella's legs at her knees cradling her against him.

Bella would have her back pressed up against Jasper's chest and sitting reclined between his legs with her right elbow propped up against his right hipbone to support her arm as she held her book. And her left arm resting on his left knee that was slightly bent up beside her left hip and leg.

Sometimes when they were like that they would have a cover thrown over Bella's legs and waist and which would also cover Jaspers legs and feet. They did this for normality and to make the relaxing setting more surreal. And if anyone that was humans were to see them they would see it as intellectual couple that was snuggling together in comfort against a slight chilly day or draft of cool air as they enjoy their novels.

At times Jasper would rest his chin on Bella's shoulders or bend his left arm around her waist as he held his book in his right, which would be resting on the armrest of the couch. Other times he would abandon his own book and wrap his arms around Bella's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder and read her book with her.

At times like those Edward hated everyone in his family that happened to walk by or into the room that Bella and Jasper were in. Because every time in that intimate position everyone that was on the same floor as them would feel Jaspers overflow of **THEIR** emotions to the book they were reading and each other.

Edward thought he would end up killing Jasper if he didn't stop being so close and so… so touchy and comfortable with Bella. Or Edward though maybe he could always kidnap Bella and run for it. Though it would be hard to keep her captive with her power to phase anywhere she desired.

Then one day a month after Bella had moved back in with the Cullen's Edward could not take being in the same house as Bella and Jasper any more. Rose had even managed to get Emmett to snuggle with her much the same way Bella and Jasper would when reading together.

It was to much when it had only been Bella and Jasper snuggling in the living room and their emotion toward each other, but with Rose and Emmett snuggling in there too with them at the same time though not reading but watching movies was more than a little bit of over kill. The four of them together was almost enough to drive Edward crazy.

And to make matters worse is that when his four siblings were snuggling like that their emotions of relaxation, happiness and love would draw Alice and Trent downstairs as well. Though they would usually hang out and recline in the room that had Edward's piano and Bella's violin and Alice's paintings and her easel.

Edward grew tired of the hunting trips Bella and Jasper would take by themselves only to come back shower in their respective rooms and then either go to Jasper's room with Emmett and Rose to play video games or to Bella's room to watch movies and snuggle along with Rose and Emmett.

Edward left the house saying he was going to visit Tanya in Denali. It was his only escape route left to him. With Alice and Trent getting braver and braver to be closer to Jasper and Bella. And the fact that Carlisle and Esme loved to be in the living room with or in a room close to Bella and Jasper and now more frequently Rose and Emmett also for the atmosphere and all the wonderful and positive emotions that were practically humming in the air.

Edward seemed to be the odd one out again and in a more open display of his isolated lonesome this time as his family bathed in a warm glow of their closeness and happiness.

Esme of course didn't want him to go and Bella had seemed slightly guilty and a little bit remorseful but then again she did not move a muscle to leave Jasper's side either though she did look up from the book she was reading and said her goodbyes to him before returning to the book she was reading with jasper as I heard his thoughts ask hers if she was ready to turn the page. Jasper and Emmett just waved their hands at him as he went to the door.

Rose and Alice came up to him and gave him a hug and Trent shook his hand asking him to say hello to Tanya for him. With that Edward left still trying to figure out a way to get Bella back.

Okay there you have it, now what I want you to do is review I will not post another chapter until I have at least five more reviews! Okay let me know what you think later love you all very much!


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two months passed since Edward left went by as if nothing in the world could go wrong for Bella and Jasper. They never seemed to be apart any more they were closer than they had ever been.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle built Bella a study of her own; it was built outside by Esme's favorite garden. It was here that Bella started to accept some pf her clientele. Bella loved being a wedding planner it always made her feel happy giving people the wedding of their dreams.

The Cullen family women were only too happy to give ideas and help Bella with her work when she allowed them too. Alice of course always went with Bella when she had to go out to Seattle to buy and place orders for her Clients weddings.

Everyone was very happy with their new routine, in the day they would go about tasks that they each enjoyed or like Carlisle and Bella they would go to their offices and do some work. At night they would hunt or play baseball or football when it stormed.

And Emmett finally got to play games with Bella that he never could when she was human. Rose surprised everyone when she showed up one day in Bella's office by the garden and asked her to plan another wedding for Emmett and her.

They celebrated that night by going on an extended hunt lasting three days and nights. The family could never have been happier but every time someone would stop to wonder about where Edward was.

They would get a far off look in their eyes as they scanned the outside woods and wonder if maybe they would see him emerge from the trees. At the beginning of November Carlisle called everyone into the dinning room.

Bella and Jasper were the last to arrive and in Bella's hands were at least four-dozen roses. There were pink, red, white, and orange roses in the large bouquet. Jasper had recently started to get Bella followers after she finished every Wedding she was commissioned to plan.

Smiling like a madly in love couple Bella and Jasper sat down together and waited for Carlisle to tell them what was so important to talk about.

"Everyone as you know Edward left over two months ago and though I know you have all been thinking about him your mother and I would like to thank you for comforting each other." Carlisle smiled at his children and squeezed Esme's hand lightly.

"But we have lived here in Forks only 30 years ago and it is to short of a time to truly be able to blend in just yet. And so Esme and I have decided that we are moving to one of our other houses in Alaska. But as you know we are a family and we would like to hear your opinions" Carlisle finished his little speech.

Jasper was grinning as he squeezed Bella's hand. Rose stood up suddenly "I vote for the house by the Pacific Ocean." She was smiling. Emmett grinned ear to ear. "Yes I love that house" Emmett yelled punching the air.

Bella giggled at Emmett's childish enthusiasm. Carlisle smiled approvingly. Esme was over joyed. Jasper nodded in approval as well.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked and immediately wished she hadn't. as she looked at her families faces as they visibly sunk to slight depression. Grimacing at Bella's statement Jasper turned to her.

"He will call if he comes back here and we are not here Carlisle can also leave a message on his phone telling him we miss him and we are moving to the house in Alaska because we cant really stay in Fork's because if some one notices us we would have no explanation for why we have not aged and everyone else has aged 30 years older."

Bella nodded though it felt like they were slightly abandoning Edward it made since that they should leave so as not to provoke the Volturi. Bella sighed but smiled to the rest of her family. "So when are we moving?"

Carlisle smiled and looked to Esme to continue from where he had left off. Esme stood up as Carlisle sat down.

"Well now that I know where we are going I will call the movers and we will be ready to start the move tomorrow at noon." Esme turned her motherly gaze to Alice and Trent who had been sitting quietly so far.

"Alice there won't be any sun out tomorrow will there?" Esme asked Alice beamed at her mother. Trent and Alice had finally become apart of the family circle again at first it had been odd but now it was as it should be Esme had another son and Bella, Emmett, and Jasper had a new brother.

"No there wont be any sun till the day after we get to the house if we leave tomorrow." Alice had already started to bounce in her seat ready to take off at a moments notice to run and pack her things.

Carlisle stood then and leaning on the table slightly spoke up again. " Well then now that everyone knows what to do lets figure out who will take what cars with them and I will make a call to Bella's company telling them she had to move back home to Alaska because some thing came up."

Everyone nodded Bella was a little put out she really like her job but her family came first.

"Jasper call your man in Seattle and get us all the works, Birth certificates, social security cards, credit cards, passports, school records, and diplomas for those of you that do not want to go to school again" Carlisle smiled at Bella who looked at him gratefully.

"Now then Bella of course you will be taking your own car" Carlisle could help but chuckle at that because Bella had to go and buy a new car because Emmett thought it would be fun to steal her old one and crash it into a tree at 160 miles an hour.

"Of course I will take my new Lamborghini god only knows what would happen to it if I let Emmett drive it." Bella grumbled. Emmett groaned annoyed.

To get back at Emmett for destroying her car Bella had taken all the lug nuts off Emmett's jeep's tires as well as the breaks so that when Emmett drove it last the tires flew off it and accidentally the jeep fell off the cliff and into the river below.

"Rose you and your M3 of course, Alice your Porsche and Trent you can drive Edward's Vanquish and that will leave me and Esme in my Mercedes. Jasper you can ride along with anyone you chose." Carlisle finished dismissing everyone from the family meeting to go pack.

Bella let out a yelp as she was thrown over Emmett's shoulder as he dashed outside. Rose was holding her sides as she pealed out sidesplitting laughs. Bella knew this could not be good.

"Em put me down now you oaf." Bella squealed. Emmett was laughing and twirling Bella around over his head.

"Well Bells I just thought that since we are moving you could buy me a present to replace a little some thing that you made go bye byes." Emmett boomed. Bella tried to twist out of his grip but by the time she even got close Emmett had thrown her into a car.

Emmett was in the driver side already hurling down the road at a speed that if Bella were still human would have terrified her. But now only made her realize one thing it was her car!

"Well little sister you have about 45 seconds to agree to buy me a new car of my choice before we hit that ramp up ahead and crash into that rock wall" Emmett wasn't even looking at the road any more but Bella was.

And sure enough she could see the ramp racing to meet them and destroy her new car.

"Emmett no you wouldn't please Em" Bella begged.

Emmett grinned evilly. "You have 15 seconds Bel."

"Yes Emmett yes please!" Bella screamed and closed her eyes.

Emmett swerved the car the last second before hitting the ramp and continued to drive to the ford dealership in Seattle. Bella inhaled large gulps of unneeded air. She was glaring at Emmett and he was sure if looks could kill he would be long gone by now.

"Aw come on Belle boo don't be so upset you know you think it was fun." Emmett whined as he got out of the car and started looking at the large dodge Titians. Bella was grumbling to herself about selfish toddlers.

Emmett found the truck of his dreams soon after the three car lots later. It resembled an army hummer, it was a H3 off roadster style and it was gigantic. He was practically jumping up and down begging Bella to get it.

Bella sighed and called to an employee that was only too happy to come over and assist them. When the man got closer Bella had to keep from laughing the poor guy named Nate was dazzled.

"Ah… can I help you madam" Nate asked like he was trying to remember how to form coherent sentences. Before blinking very quickly. Bella smiled.

"I want to buy that truck please and I will pay by card" Bella answered. Nate shook his head very fast reminding Bella of a dog trying to shake water from it's coat. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"You want to buy that car?" Nate questioned pointing to the Hummer that was a dark green color. "Wouldn't you prefer a nice cute sports car or something more feminine" Nate asked confused and suddenly scared as he looked at Bella who was now glaring at him.

Nate started to shake with fear now at this beautiful Goddess before him as she some how gave him reason to believe she was not as timid as he originally thought she was.

"Um right that will be 100,00 down payment and then three payments of 25,000 after that." Nate mumbled hoping to get away from the two now dangerous looking people before him.

Bella was already shaking her head no even before Nate finished speaking, and pulling her bankcard out of her pocket before handing it to him. "Pay all of it off in one payment."

As Nate ran off to bring the keys to Bella and ring up her purchase, Emmett was fighting to not laugh as much as he dearly wanted to at poor Nate. Nate returned quickly and handed the keys to Bella who tossed them to Emmett before retrieving her card and going back to her car pealing out of the sales lot.

Emmett booming laughter filled the air making Nate jump at the sound.

"Man I have never seen my cute little sister get so mad at someone like that you must have a gift." Emmett smirked.

Nate paled further. Before looking at Emmett stuttering. "You mean the hummer was for you? And I … her.. Offended… I am so sorry sir I had no idea I … have a good day sir." Nate rushed off to get back inside the store in case that huge man that was the big brother to the woman he upset decided to hurt him for upsetting his sister.


	21. Chapter 17

Hello again everyone I am really sorry about how short the last chapter was. But at the time I had a lot going on and It was all that I had time for so I apologize. Now then the same agreement as before after I receive 10 reviews I will try to update again.

Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

As I sped back towards home still grumbling about obnoxious toddlers trapped in grown men's bodies for all eternity I decided that I had one stop to make before I went home. So I dug out my cell phone as I slowed my speed.

On the third ring the woman on the other side of the phone answered

"Hello and thank you for calling Noah's ark of hope, we would like to learn about you and we hope we can send you a little joy to take home for your own." Bella couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Yes my agent handling my file is Mrs. Beck and I was calling to find out when I can receive my own little joy… Yes I can repeat my name for you it is Rosalie Cullen"

My smile only grew larger as I was told I could pick up my precious package today as long as I stopped by Seattle before 6:30pm… grinning from ear to ear I assured the woman that I would be there as soon as I could and pressed the accelerator to the floor as my car leaped toward Seattle.

I was so happy I would finally be able to do something for my one sister who wanted more than anything to be whole and I hoped that it would not be to hard for everyone to accept.

**Rosalie's POV**

Poor Bella that was a terrible thing that Emmett pulled on her not only forcing her to buy him a new car but also threatening to smash her new one with them in it. But I could not help but snicker a little I could still hear Bella's voice ringing slightly in my ears as Em barely missed the ramp.

Even if the car were to crash it would not be like it would hurt either my husband or my sister but Em thought it would be perfect persuasion method, to motivate Bella. Shaking my head I continued to pack away the rest of Em and mine's room.

I jumped when I heard Alice's squeal happily before she quickly shut her mouth again. I cocked my head to the side to listen better to my sister to explain what she was so happy about.

" Rose! Bella plan's on taking us shopping when she gets back." Alice yelped excitedly. I shook my head in disbelief; only Alice would be so excited over shopping. Don't get me wrong I loved shopping to but that did compose my entire existence.

That's when I heard a car arriving in the drive way but it was moving very slowly at a very human like pace. That was odd considering even Bella had come to love speed as much as the rest of us…

That's when I heard Bella scream for me…. And found myself running to the front door as fast as I could before I even heard her finish speaking.

"Rose come quick I need you right now there is something very wrong!" Bella had yelled to me and had a look of horror on her face as I raced to her side.

"Bella what's wrong what is it!" I demanded as I dropped into a crouch beside her car looking for the impending danger that had my sister so worked up…

Bella straightened up and the look of horror became one of amusement that I didn't understand. "Well you see I thought you should be here to name your daughter before we try to introduce the newest member to the family"

My jaw dropped as I looked at Bella like she had gone crazy. What was she talking about I didn't have a daughter hell I couldn't have a daughter even though I really wanted nothing else but if this was a joke I would hurt her and maybe help her put herself back together after I tore her to shreds latter after I wasn't so pissed off…

I was ready to tell Bella as much but then I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard a tiny coo and a soft and fast heart beat. I turned my head to look in the back seat of Bella's car and there turned to face the rear windshield was a baby carrier.

In that carrier was a very small little baby girl with soft silver blonde hair that curled into tiny ringlets around her face. Her face was very cute heart shaped, with tiny shocking blue eyes staring at me and a tiny little nose that was as cute as a button. Her skin was a creamy color with the most adorable rosy cheeks. Her full little lips were a pick strawberry color and she was giggling and trying to put her little feet into her mouth.

When the little girl raised her tiny hands to me I knew I was long gone, I would do anything and everything to never let her leave me.

"Bella can I please hold her?" I asked slowly. Bella giggled in amusement.

"Well I don't see why not as of an hour ago a Rosalie Cullen adopted, but Mrs. Cullen had a sudden meeting that she had to go to so she sent her sister Isabella to get her newest child and bring her home." Bella stated smugly.

Then shyly ducked her head. "Do you like her Rose I hope you do I just thought that you don't have any children and I know that you always wanted to be a mom and well you see she doesn't have either a mother or a father and I just thought well maybe you would like the chance to have what you always wanted…" Bella trailed off looking like she didn't know what to do.

I hugged my sister tightly an slowly as if in a very wonderful dream unlocked the little girl from the baby carrier and picked her up gently almost like I was holding a snow flake and was afraid it would shatter at the lightest pressure.

"Oh Bella I love her. She is so perfect the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in all my existence…" I breathed as I gently rock the little one in my arms as she tried to play with the strains of my long hair before stretching and yawning a really long and big yawn for such a small baby.

The baby's soft sweet breath brushed across my face and it never even triggered my thirst. Bella smiled.

"What do you want to name her Rose?" Bella asked just as quietly

I stared at the little girl with all the love and adoration I have never been able to give any child before.

" Her name is Sabina Cole Cullen" then softer still I repeated Sabrina's name to her as I nuzzled her check " that's your name my precious little one Sabina Cole Cullen and you shall always have me forever to love you always"

Bella grinned from ear to ear. And taking my shoulder in her gentle hand guided us inside to show Sabrina to the rest of the family that had watched the exchange from the porch.

**Jasper POV**

I had quietly watched the exchange between Bella and Rose and could not help but grin I had known all along that Bella had wanted to make Rose happy with her existence but my sweet Bella had been very cryptic and never told me what she had in mind.

Wait a moment did I just call Bella mine? Well of course I wanted her I don't know one guy who is in his right mind who wouldn't want her but did she want me? I know that we have gotten very close since the night that Trent showed up but I didn't not know what Bella thought of our closeness wither she though of it as a sibling love or something more.

I wanted it to be the latter but I would not force my needs and wants onto Bella though I was sure that she would know I cherished the time we spent together and how much I loved being with her when we cuddle up on the couch or in one of our rooms and watch movies or read together but what did Bella make of that closeness?

I shook my head if vampire's could get head aches then I was sure that I would have a large migraine I reached up and rubbed my hand through my blonde hair and returned my gaze to Rose and Bella who were now walking toward the rest of the family and me. I smiled at Rose who looked like she would be crying tears of joy if she could I could only feel love pouring off her and submerging me in it's entirety.

I walked to Bella's side and wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a one armed hug, which she leaned into. I was grinning as I heard what I could only guess to be Emmett's new truck coming down the drive.

"Slow down Emmett or Rose will hurt you when you get here." I whispered to Emmett who I knew would hear me and Emmett did what I asked slowing down to about 30 miles an hour.

When he hopped out of the monsterous car he loped over to Rose's side he was almost shocked to death I swear if he had a beating heart it would have leaped out of his chest and smashed into the back of Rose's head.

"Rosie baby tell me you did not go and steal a baby from someone" Emmett asked Rose didn't even turn bitchy at Em's poor attempt at a bad joke. Turning around smiling like the world didn't matter anymore Rose presented Sabrina to Emmett who held her as if she was made of the finest glass.

"Emmett she is our daughter little Sabrina Cole Cullen. Isn't she just the sweet little thing you have ever seen?" Rose asked Emmett smiled one of his goofy grins as he gently rocked the sleeping little girl.

"Well after all that practice I guess I did something right." Em proclaimed which had all of our family laughing and congratulation the new parents on a beautiful baby girl. As the rest of the family went about packing up I followed Bella upstairs to her room.

I watched Rose out of the corner of my eye as Bella and I ascended the stairs. She was rocking the little girl and humming a song to her. Rose was going to make a great mother and that little girl was going to grow up in the most loving of all families.

I sighed and looked at Bella who grabbed several boxes and started into the closet till I stopped her.

"Bella do you know how happy you have made Rosalie?" I asked she looked at me smiling and I felt the now familiar feeling of a light blanket falling onto and around me. I opened my floodgates on my power and I heard Bella gasp as she was hit with the full force of all the emotions coming from Rosalie and the rest of the family.

"Oh Jasper it feels wonderful!" Bella breath and slouched into me the feelings of so much love had made her legs weak as they had to me earlier. I closed off my power and she retracted hers, with a deep breath Bella righted herself.

Her eyes were shining with happiness and I realized that in her eyes was where I would find my eternal paradise. Oh my god I just realized I am in love with Bella and oddly I am not ashamed in the least. I would her forever and be content to look into her eyes and see the truth of her feelings and good natured soul that would forever be a part of Bella.

Bella sighed contentedly and stood up to go back to her closet where she had got ready to pack her clothes.

"Um Bella Alice is not going to let you pack any of that, every time we move she insists on going shopping to get a new wardrobe" I said softly as Bella returned a moment later with a pained look on her face.

"Oh all right I guess it will be ok besides we have to go shopping for Sabrina anyways" Bella scrunched up her face for a moment before smiling like a loon. And crossing her room to start staking her books into a box, I helped Bella finish her packing and to carry her things down stairs to be ready for the movers.

Bella put her lovely violin into its case and turned to look at me.

"Jasper would you ride with me so that you can show me the way to the new house?" Bella asked I could have jumped for joy at that remark.

"Of course Bella I would love to ride with you." I grinned and held out my hand for her keys. With a smile Bella handed over her keys and putting her instrument into the car she went and gave Rose, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle a hug and stopped to punch Emmett in the arm and gave Sabrina a kiss before waving goodbye to our old home and then she climbed in next to me as I started the car and drove down the drive way.

Okay so what did you think let me know and as I said after 10 reviews I will update so hurry and review!

Lots of love to all my wonderful reviewers for your support!


	22. Chapter 18

Hi everyone thank you for your wonderful reviews they are truly heart warming! It has come to my attention that I have lots of readers viewing my story and not leaving reviews so for the next chapter I am going to ask to at least have 25 reviews before I post again. Thanks a lot for all your encouragement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

"Bella" I breathed a sigh as I thought of the girl I had nearly raped. She was beautiful and still so pure. I could never allow myself to lust after her as I did ever again. I had to find away to make her forgive me for what I had done to her. And become mine once more so that I could prove to her and myself that I could love and worship her mind, body, and soul the way she dissevered and show her that I not only lusted after her body but her in general.

I had never thought that Bella would become a vampire I had hoped that by keeping my distance and allowing her to grow old as a human and find love in another that maybe if she were to move on that in time I could as well. I had been so very wrong…

Instead of moving on with her life she put herself in danger again and again looking for my family and I. And when death did find her it was not the permeate kind that would allow her an eternal rest full of eternal bliss but one that would condemn her to watch the rise and fall of centuries as a monster that would never rest again. But for her she was not the monster I believed myself to be she was a fallen angel trapped in this hellish existence.

I would make her existence worth living if she would pass her judgment on me and find me worthy of such a revered task. I would gladly bow before her and beg for her forgiveness for every day, of ever hour for the rest of my eternity if she wished for me to and would allow me to feel her soothing touch and hear her gentle voice.

Was it so horrible of me to feel happy that she was still alive when she should be aged with children and perhaps grandchildren? Was it so wrong that I wished she would still love me when I had so terribly wronged her? Why did I still yearn for her light touch of her soft skin, the smooth feel of her sweet lips? Why did I have to still want her and could not have her?

So here I sit in Alaska on the mountain in a forest still pinning after my sweet innocent Bella. My Bella who 32 years ago I gave up and walked away from and now I couldn't stop thinking about I had tried to forget as much as possible about Bella and done so well after I left Bella I had come to Denali and made Tanya my mate and stayed here in her arms and pretended that Bella could never be with me in the ways Tanya was and I even stop myself from thinking about her for long periods of time Tanya had readily complied to all my needs even when my needs tended to leave soft bruises on Tanya's most sensitive parts she never complained.

And yet I could not get the thoughts about one girl out of my mind. I was a very sinful being and I dissevered to rot in the darkest pits of hell and repent my sins forever but if Bella could forgive me then maybe I would be brought from my eternal damnation to the holy ground of salvation.

But then the cycle would start all over again.

I had returned to Tanya and though I had told her of Bella's return, I had also told her that I did not wish to be near Bella and that I would remain Tanya's mate as I should. But I was not telling the truth. My still, cold, dead heart ached to be with Bella. It demanded that I go to her and accept whatever punishment my beautiful, elegant, temptress could give me to bring me back into her good graces and allow me to be by her side once more.

Tanya would be furious for what my traitorous heart wanted. But a part of me that was a gentleman told me I should be ashamed to be making love to one woman that was to be mine for all eternity, and wishing for another. And to go as far as to imagine my mate as Bella when I made love to her was a grievance sin of all.

I hate myself all over again was there no way to redeem myself of my one mistake that made this whole mess? I shook my head any time the small part of me that was a gentleman felt shame I would growl to myself the larger part of my being shouting that it was better to imagine the woman I wanted to have and couldn't than to continue to mope about with wanting.

I sighed again as I stood up I had come here to get away from Tanya with the excuse that I wanted to hunt alone. But as I looked at the dead moose at my feet I could only sneer in disgust. I had come out here to be away from Tanya and her thoughts.

My imagination was getting the better of me as of late the past few times as I made love to Tanya I pictured she was Bella instead and of course when I think of my Bella I could never pound into her as relentlessly as I do to Tanya and my body reacts without me having to think to make it move more appropriately. My body slows down and I move softer, my hands and lips move to give softer caresses, lingering kisses to all parts of her body. I nip gently so as to not leave dark purple marks no matter how quickly they would heal. I move to give the most pleasure and the least amount of pain.

And when I finish and I am out of the throws of my passion for Bella I realize that she was never there and it was always Tanya that lays beside me panting and caressing me and holding on to me in the twisted sheets and bed clothes. I feel disgusted and as if someone had stolen from my precious moments.

But it was Tanya's thoughts that would be the death of me. She believed that every time I had sex with her and I had my moments of passion for Bella that I was seeing only her and that I was making love to her and only her. I would feel ashamed to say that I was somehow taking advantage of Bella when I made love to her in my mind. We vampires have excellent memories and almost picture perfect recall.

So even I can recall the way her warm skin felt from years ago and adds to the erotic fantasies I have in my mind of Bella. I shake my head again as I prepare to leave and return to the Denali house when my cell phone beeps alerting me that I have received a message. I take out the simple piece of plastic and look at it with aspiration. It is from Alice she is letting me know that the family is moving to the house in Alaska that is close to Denali.

I frown as I think about the house near the ocean. I knew the family could not move back to Forks so soon but I had thought that they would move to one of our other houses in the Middle East. I was wondering why the family had not decided to go to Ohio or maybe one of the houses in Europe. But then again I realize they still thought I would come back soon and would not want to be separated by such a long distance.

Although I had only been away from the family for two months I knew what this must have been doing to Esme my adopted mother for more than 150 years. She would be undoubtedly missing me and would want to know why I had left and want me to return. Esme had a soft spot for all her children but I had been with Carlisle from the beginning and Esme thought of me as her first son in this life. So it would be only right that I feel ashamed that I had made her worry for me.

Rosalie would no doubt bitch at me for worrying and breaking apart a little of the family. She was always the family protector even to those who did not need the protection like Emmett. She would still stand her ground when it came to our family.

I sighed again thing s were going to get more complicated between Tanya and I. She would want to spend time with the rest of the family and I had a sinking feeling that she would want to gloat about being my mate to Bella. After all the years Bella had been gone Tanya still felt the need to make Bella feel like she did not dissever to be with me.

Although I think Tanya will not get the satisfying reaction from Bella that she wants. I realized that the low growls I was suddenly hearing were coming from me. I was shocked. I could only feel hatred towards my brother Jasper as I thought about how close he and Bella had been before I had left home to come back to Denali and I could only imagine how close Jasper and Bella had become since my absence.

I looked at the message again that Alice had sent me before texting a message back to her. The message was short and to the point. It said simply see you soon love E. Alice would be happy to hear from me after all this time that I had ignored her messages and phone calls, but would Bella be happy?

I heaved a groan as I looked at the snow. None of the pure flakes had melted on me I was already as cold as the snow. There was no point in worrying about Bella right now when I would see her soon enough. I brushed my hands down the front of my blue button down shirt and faded blue jeans trying to straighten out the wrinkles. Turning to look out across the plains of white I started to walk back to the Denali house there was no point in hurrying there was no one there I wanted to see anyways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper POV

As I drove I kept watching Bella from the corner of my eye. She was beautiful I don't care what Alice or anyone else said about blue being Bella's color, blue didn't even look remotely as good as green did on Bella's figure. Bella was wearing a long sleeved white Tee shirt under a green short sleeve tee shirt. The green shirt hugged Bella tightly around her chest and waist leaving little to the imagination.

Both the green and white shirt stopped just above Bella dark washed jeans and a small band of her smooth toned belly peeked out. I know Bella has always thought herself plain but to anyone that had half a brain knew she was a gorgeous woman. Thin with nice muscle tone, but not too much muscle she had a very feminine figure with wide hips small waist and a generous amount of soft-mounded breasts.

I had to look away fast and try to rein in some of my lust that was poring off me as I heard her moan softly and realized I was projecting my feelings…cursing slightly to myself. Bella turned her head to look at me and smiled as if she already knew what I had been thinking about that made me project feelings of lust to her. I ducked my head and realized that she probably already knew what I had been thinking about.

I tried in vain to keep my eyes on the road as best as I could. But not very long after I started to stare at the road my gaze drifted back to the object of my obsession. I sighed as I gave up trying to not look at Bella.

Bella's bell like laugh made me look at her again. Her eyes shone with amusement, Bella pointed her finger at the rear windshield as an explanation. When I looked behind me in the rear view mirror I could see Rose yelling at Emmett for driving to fast and reckless with their new daughter in the car. I snickered quietly with Bella and sent waves of calm to the car behind us.

Emmett looked grateful and Rose calmed down enough to only shoot Emmett glares now and again before she would turn around in her seat to look at Sabrina who was out of my line of sight in her car seat behind Emmett's seat. Bella smiled beside me as she looked ahead of us at Rosalie's M3 which was being driven by Esme because Rose wanted to ride with her daughter in Emmett's new car which she thought was safer.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. Sabrina was going to grow up a human child in a family of vampires that would always make her happy. She would never go with out and when she turn 13 we would tell her our secret and she would also be given the choice when she turned 18 to be turned. We would not be able to deny her anything her little heart could ask for. For she already had us all wrapped around her little fingers and we hopped she never let us go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

As Jasper and Bella turned down the drive and on to a gravel road Bella turned to Jasper to ask if they were close to the new house yet. Jasper could only smile. But he replied to her all the same. He told Bella that they still had a 50 mile drive to get to the house because Esme had built the house from the ground up and wanted it to be a get away home far from the prying eyes of humans and it was to far away for any stray hiker to find by accident.

Jasper proceeded to inform Bella that the property also had no trespassing agreement with the town of Denali so no one was always on the property anyways. Bella smiled and nodded as she asked Jasper to tell her more about the house and grounds.

Jasper was more than happy to tell Bella about the beautiful home they would be living in. Esme had at one point in her long life had fallen in love with the ocean and Carlisle wanting nothing more than to make his mate happy bought a large property on the ocean front for her.

Esme the interior decorator that she was wanted to build the house of her wildest dreams here. The house had four floors, a heated pool, a garden maze/ water garden, there were stairs leading down to the ocean and beach from the back patio.

Bella noticed that ever since they had pulled onto the gravel road there were many different lilac bushes and several different Japanese cherry blossom trees every couple of feet. And they were surrounded on two sides with a thick dense forest.

As they continued down the length of the road a large structure came into view and it two was surrounded all-round by forest and on the one side by the ocean. Bella could see that there was a huge garage that jasper was driving towards that looked like it could hold 10 cars easily if not more.

Soon as they were pulling up to the house Jasper followed Esme into the large garage and parked Bella's car easily. As the rest of the family arrived Jasper took Bella's hand and started to lead her into their new home.

Bella's mouth hung slightly open as she stared at the house in front of her. It seemed more like a castle rather than a house. "The fourth floor is the guest rooms and attic area, the basement is the entertainment area and the first floor is the grand hall and living area's the second and third floors are where all our rooms are." Jasper explained as he led Bella to the front door.

The front porch if that is what you could call it had six massive roman pillars supporting the second floor porches. The third and fourth floor had several balconies Bella assumed were attached to different bedrooms and bathrooms. The whole building looked to be made out of some stone that shown like granite in the dying sun light that gently filtered to the house from the horizon of the ocean. The sight before Bella took her breath away.

Jasper reached out and turned the ornament handle and pushed the door lightly open. The door swung easily open to reveal a large entryway. The hall led to a large room with a massive stair way the second floor where there was a landing the had a hall that went right and left from the stair way as it continued to the third floor. Bella spun a slow circle to look at all the beauty that was before her. The floors were made out of a black marble or onyx while the stairs were made out of a pearly color stone that Bella did not know.

Jasper tugged lightly on Bella's hand to lead her into the room off the entry room that they were standing in. As Jasper led Bella into the next room Bella noticed that all the ways were painted a light cream color maybe a light peach she wasn't sure. Bella was lost in the beauty of this magical place.

In the next room was a living room set up the far wall that faced outside was covered in wall to floor glass windows, which gave a nice view of the surrounding forest, which Bella made a note to go hunting in later. This room had a large fireplace and plush thick rung that covered almost the entire room in its rich wine color. There were also two long white couches a coffee table in the center of the room and several large comfy looking recliners formed into a sitting area.

The lamps and end tables match the rich colored rug well. The tables were made out of a red wood, and the lamps were cream colored. Along the walls that were not windows were several paintings that depicted ocean scenes and sunsets. The room had a peaceful feel to it.

The next room Jasper led Bella was the dinning room. In it were more painting, and a dark table that was long enough to sit at least 20 or more guests. On the outside wall was a glass set of double doors leading to the out side in the back of the house. Bella could see through the window that there was a pool like Jasper had promised but also that there sat a large Hot tub as well.

Bella could also see out to the stair leading down to the beach and ocean. Jasper promised to go with Bella later to the beach after they were done unpacking. Bella nodded before following Jasper into the large kitchen that only Sabrina would use. The gleaming counters and the many trendy appliances made Bella sad that they would only get the minimal use out of them.

When Jasper and Bella returned full circle to the entry hall Bella noticed a closet set in the wall close to the door and went to investigate further. When Bella opened the door a light clicked on right away triggered by the door opening. Bella saw the three of the walls in the closet were set floor to ceiling with shoe cubbies and all around the walls was a clothing hanger bar.

Bella grinned and shut the door to follow Jasper up the stairs to the next floor. Jasper thought for a moment and then continued up to the third floor. Bella followed with out making a sound. "The third floor is where I have my room I picked out last time" he explained. Bella nodded and ran down the hall opening doors as she went and finally gasped as she found the room she wanted as her own. When Bella walked out to the balcony she had a perfect view of the ocean and a wide expanse of the beach. Bella could see the little boathouse and dock that had a few speedboats and jet skies moored to it.

"This is my room" Bella shouted to Jasper who was grinning in the doorway.

Bella was shown the rest of the house and was amazed when she had saw the in home theater Emmett had built. It felt like Bella was really at the movie theater except instead of tight uncomfortable seats to sit in there were several rows of plush of stuffed couches and recliners. The cabinets in the room next to the theater held all sorts of hundreds of DVD's and also pillows and thick blankets for comfort rather than cold of course.

The other rooms in the basement had games and entertainment things like a pool table, air hockey and a few computers.

Rose was getting impatient to go shopping so when Alice came to Bella and grabbed her arm and started pulling Bella didn't even try to resist. Jasper some how found himself being dragged along as well as Emmett who seemed just as confused.

Esme, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were all driving their own cars. Jasper and Emmett were already dreading the shopping trip before they even started. Carlisle had some how wiggled his way out of the trip saying that he would rather watch Sabrina so she would not have to be dragged along.

Trent was more than willing to go along with Alice; he kept nodding his dark brown head to almost every word Alice spoke about fashion. It would appear that he enjoyed shopping almost as much as Alice did. It was odd but at least he would always keep Alice Company any time she desired to go.

The shopping trip was pure torture for Emmett and Jasper as the girls kept piling up the baby things on them and having them run to get more carts. Sabrina had a brand new crib, changing table, stroller, a basinet for in the living room when Rose and Emmett were down stairs with her. She also had her own baby bathtub that would sing and make cute noises; she got lots of rubber duckys and bath toys, a play pin, several new dressers with cute pictures on them, and to top it all off lots of clothes!

With every piece of baby stuff they got the boys would release another groan in protest to every thing that had assembly required written on it. And with every groan they received dark glares from Esme, Rose, and Alice… Bella would be trying her best to not laugh at them.

When they finally left the mall Emmett's new car was tightly packed to almost bursting and he himself could barely fit into the car to drive! But as he looked at all the other family cars no one else was much better they were all packed down with the baby's things and new wardrobes for everyone. I turned out that Jasper, Bella, and Trent all opted to run home as opposed to trying to squeeze into the overly packed cars.

Emmett grumbled all under his breath wishing that he could run home as well but he figured he would get the trio of runners back by making them put together most of the assembly required items. Emmett smirked at his plan. Emmett sighed as he watched his brothers and sister disappear into the trees before putting the car into gear and heading for home…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phew that was a long chapter I hope you like I am sorry that it was such long filler but I needed to get the story to move along a little bit before I could bring Edward back. Well review for me and let me know what you think.

Later love you readers lots !


	23. Chapter 19

Ok readers while waiting for your reviews I went ahead and wrote this chapter I am going to bring Edward back but I apologize before hand for all the drama that may follow. Now then keep up the quick reviews and I will update again just as fast!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Bella POV

Sabrina was going to look so cute in the outfits Rose and Esme picked out! Esme had picked out a red little dress made out of velvet with white furry trim. It had a pair of red velvet bloomers, a Santa Clause hat, and cute little booties. Rose had picked out a pj suit that was a fair princess design; in more ways than one I suppose Sabrina will grow up being our little princess.

I sighed in contentment my family was happy and nothing in all the world seemed like it could go wrong. Jasper, Alice, Trent, and myself had a beautiful niece to watch over; Esme and Carlisle had a wonderful granddaughter to spoil senseless.

I chuckled to myself and looked ahead to see Jasper dart thru the trees taking advantage of the area's bountiful wildlife I decide back at the house that I was going to hunt so now seemed like as good a time as any. I let my senses take over as I view the world in a new light.

In stead of merely seeing the trees as they flew past my speeding form I could smell the rain drops that were still on the leafs and I could almost taste the moist earth at their roots. Then another smell and sound reached me it was the sweet, hot, smell of blood and a strong large pounding heart.

My mouth started to fill with venom in anticipation as I started to slow my head on dash to a slower run as I crouched over closer to the ground. As I looked ahead there were four or five moose drinking from a small creek that meandered its way through the thick forest looking for the coast.

Before I could spring for my prey Jasper had already leaped out and onto a tall broad buck's shoulders and snapped its neck as it fell to the earth. The heady scent of fear from the animals made my predatory mind scream for release to go and slaughter the flighty creatures. I stopped and stood still to watch Jasper.

But my rational and more civilized part of me was standing in awe of Jasper and his graceful hunting prowess. He went from one to the next of the animals and quickly would lunge and make the kill with the grace of a jungle cat at home with its surroundings, my sudden new attraction to Jasper as he hunted was very animalistic on my part but seeing as I was already attracted to his personality, and his slender, muscled build and his self confident swagger, I felt no need to be embarrassed by this new attraction to him.

I hoped that I had enough control over my emotions that Jasper would not notice my more than sisterly attraction to him. I had no idea if Jasper felt the same way for me and I was not going to ruin the already perfect relationship I had with him just because I wanted to be taken in the most primal way by him.

I had never had a mate the closest I had gotten was when I was human and Edward was still with me. Other than that with Victoria she taught me the joys of a sexual release from human males she had feed on for more than blood hunger. With my gift I could have any experience anyone else had when they recalled it to memory.

After Vicki's little lesson I had felt, and realized what those primal lustful feelings could lead to. I was no longer a virgin so I knew what release I wanted from Jasper but I also had a few hidden toys that could give me the same release if not as satisfying would at least keep me from jumping Jasper every time I thought about him in this way.

But with this new image of watching Jasper hunt and now feed I would most likely need another go with my toys before I could be in any room alone with him for any length of time.

Jasper looked up at me with a grin as he licked his lips catching the remaining blood that had trickled down his chin. I shuddered if only he knew what he did to me then he would not look at me that way. Jasper pointed to the two remaining moose that were on the ground next to him.

"If your hungry then feed, I am already full and you haven't hunted in over two weeks." Jasper said nodding at me. I smiled and leaped from where I stood 10 feet away to the carcass on the ground and tilted its head back to give me better access to its throat, which I wasted no time biting into.

The animal's blood had already started to cool but it was still refreshing and thick and eased the burning I had in my throat. I did not notice till I had already moaned at the taste that I was enjoying myself a little too much thinking about Jasper.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jasper POV

Bella was sending waves of lust out from herself enough so that I was starting to get hard. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking about. Trent had already ran on home not needing to feed and had wanted to get there before the others got back from shopping.

I tried to focus only on hunting but I kept giving Bella side glances and when I noticed more and more that she was looking at me my heart flip flopped in my chest. Bella didn't know how beautiful she was and gods have mercy on any man she looked at with her lustful gaze. I almost wanted to take her and beg her to release her pent up lust on me.

But then again it was Bella and though I loved her it very well maybe that she was thinking about that dick head brother of mine. I am not sure if Bella knows but Alice said she had gotten a message from Edward and that he and Tanya would be visiting by the end of the month.

Could that be what Bella was thinking about? I doubted it as I felt her lust get stronger ten fold as she stopped and watched me hunt down the small herd of moose we found. Could it really be that she was lusting after me? Damn I hated being an empathy I could feel what she was feeling but damn it I had no idea what she was thinking about when she was feeling it.

I drank quickly three of the moose as I watched Bella from the corner of my eye. She stood off to the left of me and my kills and was in perfect control even with the smell of blood so thick in the air. The girl had so much damn control it was unreal I know she had not been hunting in over two weeks and still she had no problem in reining in her vampirism need for blood even when it was only ten feet away from her.

Surely she didn't believe that I had killed the entire herd for me to drink alone. I admit to showing off a little bit but I had also felt her rein in her instincts to kill the smelly beasts and drink them dry also as she watched me.

I looked at Bella and licked my lips to get the remaining traces of blood I could feel dripping down my chin and lips I watch Bella watch my tongue and its path to lick away the blood on my chin. I grinned at her. "If your hungry then feed, I am already full and you haven't hunted in over two weeks." I said nodding at Bella. She smiled and leaped from where she stood 10 feet away to the carcass on the ground and started to drink quickly and deeply.

I watched as every few swallows a drop of blood would fall out of her mouth and over her chin. Bella moved from the first dead drained animal to the next in moments drinking their lifeblood away. I walked to her side not afraid she would attack me for getting to close while she fed.

When she stood up she moved her hand to wipe across her chin, but I was in a bold mood so I grabbed her hand before she could wipe the traces of blood away, and stepped closer. Bella's eyes followed my every movement I was moving very slowly so that if Bella wanted to she could pull away from me if she wanted to.

I was now standing so close to her that every time she breathed her ample chest would brush against mine. I leaned down taking my left hand that was free and cupping the side of her face and tilting it up to me so I had better access I bent my head down so that my lips brushed her skin. Bella breathed a sigh and then her breath caught as I began to lick her soft lips and clean her chin with delicate strokes of my tongue.

Bella shuddered again and I felt a powerful wave of lust hit me full force I growled low in my throat before I could stop myself. Bella whimpered a little and moaned my name softly. "Jasper…" she breathed and I nearly came undone.

I stepped back a little and Bella whimpered again in dismay. I chuckled a little under my breath. "Bella you keep sending much more lust my way and I might end up making you upset with me, because I may not be able to hold back my want to take you I am only a man and God knows how hard it is to step away from you when you look at me like that." I told her as honestly as I could.

Instead of feeling remorse from Bella I felt excitement and pleasure. I stuttered over my next words as I looked into her shinning topaz eyes. "Do you want me to take you?" I asked in disbelief that the woman I wanted more than air, more than blood wanted me too.

Bella darted her eyes away from me and I felt her embarrassment and a twinge of shame. I grabbed her chin lightly. "Bella look at me. Do you want me to make love to you?" Bella's eye were glazed over like she wanted to cry but I felt all I needed to she felt want and fear of rejection so strongly I knew I could no longer keep my feelings from her.

The flood gates were open to her she felt my love for her, my want, my need, my lust and excitement all of it was for her alone. Alice may have once been my reason for staying with the family but Bella was now my reason for living, she owned every inch of my heart it was all hers to do with as she wanted. Be it to make me the happiest man alive or to crush it at her feet either way I would do anything she asked me too.

Bella nodded slowly trying to gage my reaction she had a look of pure shock on her face. I grinned like the idiot I was and crushed her small body to mine in a desperate attempt to make us one my right arm flew off her wrist and around her waist and held her tightly to me while my left hand titled her head back enough that my mouth could crash to hers in a deep kiss.

My fingers left her face and threaded themselves into her hair and anchored her head to mine. Neither of us needed to breath so there was no need to break the kiss. If I had started the kiss desperately with all my love and longing I could muster for her she returned it full force with as much ferocity as I gave her and more.

I forgot what it was like to see as firework exploded before my closed eyes, heat spread to every part of my body, I forgot which way up was from down. All there was in my new world was Bella.

She was my Bella now and I had no intentions of ever letting her go come hell or high water they would never separate us ever again. I pulled back from the kiss to look at Bella her eyes were glassy with love, compassion and lust. We were both panting for the unneeded air. Bella was still held tight against me and her little arms were wrapped around my neck and her tiny hands were pulling my hair tightly between her fingers.

"I love you Bella, my beautiful, wonderful Bella." I exclaimed her smile made the sun look dull in comparison. She let her head drop under my chin and nip my neck lightly before responding. "And you are mine Jasper for always and forever I will never let you go." I rumbled my acceptance "I would never let you try"

I was so happy I would have for ever to look at and love my Bella yes tonight was going to be a fun night. I guess there is no point in telling Bella the room she had picked for her bedroom was my old room now we would share it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I know it is kind of short but I hop you all like it! Please R&R and let me know how you liked it.

Love kira


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

LEMON WARNING!!!!!

Ok I thought I should give you all a heads up this is one of my first attempts of an actual lemon so please be nice….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper POV

Bella just made me the happiest son of a bitch there ever was and I was going to let her know about it in a few moments. I was not that much of a horny bastard to not make our first here on the forest floor.

Hell I thought myself a fucking romantic with what I had in mind but if I wanted to make it I had better take my mouth off hers and hurry up but she tasted so sweet it was hard to do.

Finally I pulled back away from her. God she was beautiful her eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust and I swear that look alone could get my dick fucking standing at attention awaiting orders from those luscious lips and gladly follow any command as long as she gave them.

"Bella close your eyes I want you and nothing besides yourself telling me no is going to stop me but I want us to have our first time together to be special please hunny close your eyes and trust me to take very good care of you" I begged her, Bella whom was still held tightly to me could feel my need digging lightly into her lower stomach and abdomen.

Bella stared at me for a moment and I do say I took a small amount of pride from the shocked feeling she was putting out. But Bella slowly obeyed my request and closed her lovely eyes. The moment she did I swept her up into my arms and dashed off as fast as I could toward home.

As soon as I got near the house I darted to the beach and leaped lightly into one of the speedboats that were moored at the dock and sped out onto the glowing ocean that was catching that last rays of sunlight as the sun dipped precariously on the horizon.

When I was a few miles out on the ocean and the waves were no more than a gentle rocking did I turn to Bella who had calmly waited with her eyes closed. I could feel her impatience starting to get the better of her. I chuckled softly as I noticed she was trying to peek ever so slightly through her thick long eyelashes.

"Bella open your eyes sweet heart and take a look at the sun set." I told her. Bella's eyes flew open not a moment after I spoke and she gasped aloud at the sight before her. I was proud of myself to have at least made this first time a very memorable one at that so far so good.

Bella stared at the sunset and couldn't seem to take her eyes off it. The sun burned red its last dying rays of the day as it sank deeper and deeper into the ocean's edge at the horizon, the sky was stained red, orange, and pink. The water shimmered, as did our skin like hundreds of diamonds. Not to far away a couple of dolphins were playing in the water jumping out and splashing around on their endless watery playground.

The first few stars were already starting to show through the growing velvety black sky as I went to sit beside Bella and stroke her shoulders lightly with my hand. Bella lifted her face to look at me and smiled whispering softly.

"Jasper it is perfect thank you for showing me this I love it truly I will remember this for centuries when ever I think about you…" Bella was now slowly caressing my check with her hand and had moved so that she was sitting in my lap and I could have sworn my heart started to race I placed my free hand to my chest just to check to see if it had started to beat again after so long a time remaining silent and still.

Bella smiled and rose higher to kiss my lips. I moaned in pleasure of the feel of her soft, sweet lips against mine. I could not wait to start an eternity with her and only her. I caught Bella's slim legs in my arms and started to carry her below deck to the small bed that was just under the water level.

As I laid my beautiful Bella down I felt her nervousness spike up. I looked at her thoughtfully and then took her hands in my own. And I guided her hands to the bottom of my tee shirt and I helped her grasp it and pull it up and over my head. Bella never took her eyes off mine.

As I had done with my shirt I guided Bella's hands to my pants and helped her hands under my own pop the button and slide the zipper down. I stood up and let the heavy jean material fall to the floor of the boat and stepped out of them, left only in a pair of silk boxers I crawled onto the bed with Bella and gently picked up her left foot and pulled the shoe off and then the right shoe rejoined the left on the floor.

I stood again and went to a cupboard in the bathroom and returned with a bottle of massage oil. At Bella's feet again I pulled her socks off and slowly poured some of the cool oil into my hands rubbing them together. I took one of her small delicate feet into my palms and slowly started to rub them gently.

Bella moaned happily at the relaxing feeling of how her feet were being handled. After her left foot was done I continued onto the right. Bella's eyes were closed and she was relaxed and enjoying herself immensely. I moved my hands to Bella's jeans and removed them and her underwear went along for the ride. Both met the floor beside her shoes.

I rubbed more oil in my hands and started to slowly work her chafes in my hands as I hand done her feet. Bella was putty in my hands by now and didn't even notice I had removed her bra and shirt until she heard my sharp intake of breath.

The girl honestly didn't see herself as clearly as I was. She was beyond breath taking. She was perfect, the large mounds on her chest slopped so very gently to the flat plains of her toned stomach and ran down to the short curly and dare I say slightly wet curls that vanished into the valley of my soon to be heaven.

Her long legs that would soon be wrapped around my waist if I had any say in the matter went on forever and I couldn't wait to be between them. "God Bella you are so beautiful I want nothing more than to worship you please I …"

Bella sat up and looked deep into my eyes seeing no doubt the un-dissevering soul of the wretch that is truly me and she for the love of god deemed me worthy to touch her. Bella's small hand took mine in hers and guided me to her breast. I growled in want and slowly brought my lips to hers. I crushed her soft lips to mine and craved more.

When I released her mouth from mine she was panting for breath that she didn't need. She smelled so sweet like peaches, cherry blossoms, and white jasmine. I trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder and didn't stop there my left hand came up to her right nipple and gently pinched and rolled it between my thumb and forefinger.

Bella arched her breast further into my hand and throwing her head back moaned my name. God this girl was driving me crazy without even touching me yet. I sucked on Bella's neck a moment more and received soft mewls of contentment before I captured her left nipple in my mouth and sucked it roughly and barely grazing my teeth over the sensitive bud.

Bella's little hands shot up to grab at my head and pull it tighter to her. I sighed in happiness knowing I was bringing her this pleasure. After suckling a bit more I removed my mouth from Bella's tit and blew a cool breath across the wet area of skin Bella gasped and her hand slid down between her parted thighs to grasp at her womanhood.

I caught Bella's hand at the wrist and pinned it above her head determined to be the one to give her pleasure and not let her interfere. My right hand lifted Bella's other tit a little before I attacked it with my mouth. Bella struggled a little below me as she gasped and moaned.

After a few minutes I released her pink puckered nipple and slowly started a trail of kisses down the valley between her breast and then down her stomach stopping briefly at her belly button to dip my tongue in there. Bella's free hand grasped my hair tightly the strangled honey blonde locks sticking out between her slim fingers.

"Jasper…. Please stop teasing me Jasper I need you." Bella moaned in desperation. I looked at her through hooded eyes she had no idea what she was doing to me with her soft moan and my name the way it rolled off her sweet swollen lips made me painfully hard against her leg.

I smirked before bringing her hand down to pin at her side on the bed. I move her legs up and bent them at the knee on either side of me. And then slowly I bent my head down to the apex of her thighs. God if I thought her lips were sweet they were nothing compared to the sweet nectar that flowed from her inner core.

Bella gasped and roughly pulled my hair in struggled tugs she was closer than I had thought. As I swiped my tongue along her slit, I moved it in slow lazy circles each time just barely touching her clit. Bella whimpered and I growled in appreciation to what ever god was listening to my thanks for creating a creature as wonderful and prefect as Bella.

Finally I dipped my tongue into Bella's tight little pussy and plunged a finger in along with it. I pushed a second finger in and continued to pump them in and out quickly and lick, and suck her clit. Bella's hip shot up at the contact and it wasn't long before she cried out as she came. I sucked up all her sweet juices and wondered if I would ever crave blood again as much as I craved the taste of her.

Bella's eyes were squeezed shut and she was panting harshly through her teeth. I moved to my knees as I pulled off my boxers, which were starting to get painfully tight on my erection. And started to position myself at Bella' entrance. I licked my hand and slid it down the length of my dick wetting the length of my shaft a bit to make sliding into Bella a bit easier.

Then holding it with my hand just below the head I rubbed my dick along her slit to moisten myself more before I looked at Bella's face. She still had not opened her eyes and I wanted her to watch as I united us for the first time and made her as much mine as I was hers.

"Bella look at me I want you to watch me as I enter you, I want you to feel me as I feel you with your power." I told her in a deep growling voice. Bella's eyes shot open and with out a moment lost I felt her power envelope us. It was like nothing I had ever felt before I could feel what she felt as my tip plunged into her depths! She could feel how good her tight, slick, wet passage felt as I plunged into her and we both knew what type of effect it had to each of us.

I groaned out her name as I felt her clench around my cock. Bella wrapped her arms around my back and moaned my name in my ears for all the world to hear. I drew almost completely out of her and slammed back in. I felt her pleasure and lust as she felt her own and mine double and get stronger with every thrust. I felt Bella's climax build as she felt mine.

We moan in unison and struggled for our own end against each other the oil I had massaged Bella with earlier made sliding against each other easier and faster. The friction I felt from Bella guaranteed that I was going to cum hard and Bella's tight little pussy was sure to milk me for all I had.

"Jasper… HARDER! Please JASPER! I am so close!" Bella moaned I growled to her and started to pump faster and harder into her our hips met with resounding force as our tempo increased I could barely hold on much longer when I started to see colors before my eyes as I heard Bella scream my name into the night.

I cam moments after Bella and I continued to pump into her until I was spent and collapsed on top of her. Panting to regain unneeded air I looked at the woman I loved and smiled at her before gently kissing her lips and neck. Slowly I pulled out of her groaning as I did. I crawled to her side and pulled her against me.

"Bella my love please say you will stay with me forever?" I begged I could not figure out what I would do if she were to ever leave my side, I would be lost without her lifeless for she held my heart and soul.

Bella snuggled into my side more as she turned to kiss me softly and sweetly. "I would never leave you Jasper I love you with all my heart and soul both belong to you forever." Bella whispered to me.

I kissed her hard she was mine forever and I was never going to let her go. The sound of a boat approaching was the only incentive I had to leave Bella's side and get dressed as I went up top to see who could be coming out to us Bella was down below getting dressed.

"Damn you Jasper I have tried calling your phone like 30 times why the hell didn't you answer!" Alice demanded as she climbed into our boat from hers and away from Emmett who waited for her.

"Well I was a bit busy at the moment and turned the phone off I didn't want any interruptions if you catch my meaning." I answered slyly grinning from ear to ear.

Alice groaned as she caught the scent of mine and Bella's earlier activity mingling in the air.

Running her hands through her short spiky hair Alice glared at Jasper. "I understand that you and Bella enjoyed yourselves greatly but get it out of your heads right now, HE is here and he wants to see you both." Alice said looking grave I heard a gasp from behind me and knew Bella had heard her.

Turning around I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her to me as I rubbed her shoulders and growled protectively. "You don't have to worry I will not allow him to harm you or even look at you wrong or I will rip his head off."

I turned to look at Alice and heaved a sigh.

"Go on home we will follow you there in a moment." Alice nodded before bounding into the other boat, which Emmett made roar to life as it spun around and barreled toward the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok what did you think did you like it? Let me know and please R&R….


	25. author note

Author note!!!

ok this is where i leave you in my story fear not there will be a sequel when i have the time for it but for now this is the end with a troubled but at least a future for our brave couple. i will update again when i have the first few chapters ready for the sequel but for now goodbye.

ja ne


	26. memorial

Memorial to my heart!

A/N This has nothing to do with any of my stories but I have found in my young life that the easiest way to let go of my longing in my shattered heart is to write it down. This is for my great aunt Skip that taught many things about love and loss, about protecting those close to your heart even when it looks as if all the world is against them, and too never forget those that mean the most to you.

on June 27, 1930 a woman was born and through her life she has touched many and held so much love for those she cared for that now days after her death on June 3,2009 my heart still weeps and anguished silent screams echo the loudest about this empty room. At the age of 78 a aged old woman died in her hospital bed her heart going still in the night forever. Leaving many behind to grieve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The insistent long drawn out beep that never ended but fell like a hammer on my heart shattering it to oblivion. The doctors looked at one another for a moment more as they wrote in their books and checked their watches before leaving the room and giving their condolences to the grieving family. But as I stared in disbelief that something so sudden so final could befall a woman so strong so caring left me numb and cold. I could hear the doctors saying that it was her time to go and that she had a full life with no regrets, But all I heard was the same long mono tone of the flat line until the orderly removed the device and then nothing.

They pulled the curtains to show a cloudy sky that ripped open and cried for me as I could not shed a tear.

"Why?" I ask the silent room looking at the one person that had always been a constant, villigent reminder that i was never alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride home was silent for Rose as she stared out into the wet world beyond the glass of her car window. Almost in a daze Rose found herself in front of her great aunt's house, getting out of the car and walking to the gate she hesitates feeling no welcome home or the presents she so wishing to see smiling at her from the porch or the front door.

She opens the gate and walks on the path under the raining sky and then under the arch of roses onto the porch. Rose raised her hand to touch the porch swing's chain on the one side the side with the pink cushions with detailed flowers stitched by hand into the fabric. As her fingers linger on a very sloppy flower another rose they shake and the tears she could not shed by her bed side at the hospital began to fall.

A memory from a time long gone of a young girl with blond hair watching aged hands that made precise stitches into the pink fabric outlining a rose.

"Can you teach me how Aunt Skip!" the excited 10 year old asked gazing up at the dark hair and kind face with reverence.

"A Rose asking to learn how to stitch a rose?" The aging woman asked with amusement dancing in her wise eyes.

"But I am not pretty like a rose the kids at school say so..." The girl murmured looking at her toes dangling off the ground as they swung on the porch swing enjoying the spring sun and gentle breeze.

"Of course your not pretty... Your beautiful as a rose bud and some day you will bloom into a radiant Flower" The girl giggled with a bright smile.

The day past and the girl had been taught how to stitch rose patterns into the fabric and she hummed a tune with her great aunt until a tall dark haired man started up the walk to meet them.

"Are you ready to go Rose?"

The girl raced to meet her father after hugging her Aunt tightly. The man turned and hugged his aunt and then they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year later Frances walked out her door to hear small cries and whimpers on her porch swing and there was the little Rose bud shaking like a fragile flower a rose can be in the gail of a storm.

"Whats the matter my sweet flower?" The aged woman asked draping her arms around the girl.

"I hate my father he says mommy can never come home again that some man hurt her badly and that god loved mommy so much that he took her away from all the pain in this world with him to heaven. I hate god he should let me have my mommy back it's not fair how can she leave me like this i need her." The girl sobbed.

The woman sighed heavily she had just got off the phone with her brother who had told her about his daughter in law's death just moments before she found her Rose bud on her porch.

"Now my beloved Rose look at that flower there the blue one do you know what it is called?" she asked the little girl.

"No" The girl whimpered softly.

"That my dear is a flower that only blooms in the early mornings and dies when the heat of the sun touches it, only to be reborn the next morning as beautiful as before, it is a promise from god that everything will be alright and that there is a purpose for taking something so beautiful and kind away it shows us the reason we should be grateful for those in our lives and cherish every moment like it was our last and that one day those that leave before us will be with us once again when it is our time to go."

The girl sniffed and buried her head in her aunts shoulder to cry some more, but she knew she would see her mother again some day just as her aunt Skip said that she just had to wait and be patient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years went by and a young woman walked into the yard and sat on the porch swing with an older woman who had the same dancing eyes as before with more wrinkles from smiling and living her life to the fullest.

"Look at my Rose she has finally bloomed into my radiant perfect flower." Frances sighed looking at her niece's pretty smile.

"I miss her still and so do my little sisters it her anniversary and my father has stopped going to her grave, his new wife doesn't like him spending time there anymore." Rose said softly her glossy eyes barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come here my Rose, do you see that weeping willow tree will you help me to it?" The young woman nodded and stood to help her aged aunt walk under the tree and there was a little stone bench that over looked a large engraved stone leaned against the tree.

_**I AM NOT THERE**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

_** - Mary Frye**_

Rose cried after reading the stone and hugged her aunt tightly.

"I got that brought here after my son died of cancer, No parent should out live their children as no mother should leave her daughters all alone. Your mother loved you as do I and you have two sisters that you must remember to love and care for when they are sad and feel weak you must be their stone to give them strength, their shoulder to cry on and their heart to tell them stories of their mothers love for them and never forget to hold them close and never let them leave your heart."

Rose hugged her aunt tight and promised that she would never let her sisters ever be alone and she never did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years would go by and Rose would grow to be a woman with a life of hard ships and trials.

She would always come to her great aunts home and sit with her on her porch swing laugh and cry at times into her aunts shoulder.

Rose's aunt was her rock for strength, her shoulder to cry on when the world was against her and her heart when she needed to hear stories of her mother and how her mother would advise her in many aspects of life.

Rose grew older and married soon after finding the love of her life never forgetting her aunts words to never leave any regrets and to always love her sisters, keep her anger in control, forgive easily, laugh often and love forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose sat on the wet ground under that same tree where her Aunt's son's memorial stone lay with its heart wrenching words of love. Rose stared at the stone for a long time not moving and under that weeping willow tree who shared her grief at loosing her treasured aunt she cried all the tears she had and when she heard a soft voice behind her and a soft touch on her shoulder. Turning around to look a her husband she crawled into his lap to cry some more. He was her new stone of strength, her shoulder to cry on and the glue to piece her broken heart back together.

on the soft breeze that swayed the weeping will branches gently Rose could hear her aunts soft voice call to her either from heavens gates or only in the recesses of her memories it did not matter. The words of comfort were all she needed to be strong again.

_**I AM NOT THERE  
**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

Rose sighed and replied to the gentle voice.

_**If tears could build a stair case **_

_**And memory a lane**_

_**I would walk right up to heaven **_

_**And bring you home again**_

That night Rose went home and climbed the stairs and down the hall to a small nursey where she climbed into the small bed with her three year old son and wrapped her arms around him and said to his sleeping form.

I am here for you as your stone when you need strength, your shoulder to cry on when the world turns its back on you, and your heart when you need someone to hold onto when everything is not alright.

Rose closed her eyes and remembered all her talks with her great aunt all the courage, love and strength her aunt possessed and smiled softly as the tears continued to fall.

"I am your radiant rose in your well tended garden, I will wait for the day we meet again but i am not ready to leave yet so you must wait and when the time comes i will walk right into your arms and be with you again."

-end-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n In memory of

Frances Ellen Arbogast

Date of birth

June 27,1930

Date of death

June 3, 2009

I will smile often, Laugh always, forgive easily, and love forever. You have taught me much to live for and to never regret a moment. life is too short and too precious to waste a minute. To the woman whom ment alot to everyone whoes life she touched. we will miss you and never forget you or the things you taught us. Rest in peace forever and always your lonely flower.


End file.
